The Book of Void
by Fragment of ring
Summary: At age of 8, while Louise was playing with Henrietta, the castle was attacked. Both the King and Queen Died and Louise learned who she was. That same day on Earth, The Defense program of the Book of Darkness disappeared From that day the gears were in place for events that would transform deeply Tristain, Halkegina, and even the whole dimension. Rate T for Yuri ? Blood?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own ZnT/Foz .Neither do I own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

**The Book of Void : Chapter 1**

**.**

Tristain,

Continent of Halkegina,

Unnamed planet almost unknown by the TSAB,

...

Louise woke up in her bed, In the Academy's biggest room.

She didn't like it, She had spent the past year sleeping in this room but she still didn't like it.

She found it too small.

She knew she was asking too much, but ever since she was a child she always had a big room, and ever since _that _incident 8 years ago she found even her own room back at the castle too small.

As she dressed up for she thought back to what had happened that day.

***Flash**

_Louise and Henrietta were playing Hide and Seek with the servants while their parents went hunting with the rest of the court. The security had been diminished and so the two girls had decided to hide in one of the restricted parts of the palace._

"_They won't think to search us there." Henrietta had said, and like usual she had gone along._

_While her friend closed the door behind them, Louise eyes directly caught an old looking black book._

_***Flash end**_

Ah yes, 'That Book'. She shouldn't forget it. It was very important that she had it with her. She reached a hand under her dressing table, into a specially made place that could be open only by her magic. It was after all the least she could do to protect the thing.

She then attached the book to a strap around her waist and left her room.

"So Today will be the verdict, Am I really a Void Mage or just some noble with weak control and unusual talent … I kind of wish it is the second." Louise sighed wistfully.

And with those words she took the first stair down the Tower of Void.

_***Flash**_

"_What are you looking at like that?" Henrietta asked to her strangely focused little friend. The only answer she got was Louise walk in the direction of the book on the other side of the room, resting on a low podium; it was as if it was calling her. She took it in her hand and Henrietta finally saw what it was._

"_Ah the 'Founder's prayer book'! why isn't it under its magic glass protection? My father said it was one of the three most important treasures of Tristain..._

"_You should put it in place Louise." Henrietta had a hint of worry in her voice, showing something must really have been wrong._

"_Ha... yes… you're right… it's just that… I don't know..." Louise was really embarrassed, she shouldn't have done that, you weren't meant to touch things in a restrict area without permission, she should have known!_

"_Louise put it back! I think we shouldn't have Hid here after all! I had forgotten this was one of the treasure vaults!" Henrietta said pensively._

"_Yes, I will. You're right Princess."_

"_Mou. I already told you not to call me that. Louise Francoise" Henrietta pouted._

"_Ha, Sorry Princess, it's just the emotion!" Louise answered smiling._

_But for some reason she couldn't let it go. She even opened it but inside there was nothing at all._

"_Is it the real one? I don't see anything!" said Louise, turning every page frantically._

"_I don't know, But Father says that it was always like that as long as it can be remembered!"_

"_Maybe it's protected then." Said the pinkette, fumbling for her wand._

_Louise touched her wand on the pages, and suddenly she saw old looking runes flare in the book._

"_Ouah!" Louise screeched, quickly closing the Book. "Did you...?"_

_'BOOM'_

_Before she could finish her question, everything around them exploded, and the once big room fell in on them, trapping them under the rubble. Henrietta's magic talent being the only thing saving them from being crushed completely._

_***Flash end**_

Thinking of those long minutes past under the rubble made Louise shiver and get back to reality. She was an expert in explosion even at that age, but she wasn't one for being in restricted space.

And now, because she was once more lost in her thought about _that _event, she was on the opposite side of the school from the summoning field. And it was nearly the time to start.

"Guess I have no choices then." She grumbled.

They wouldn't start before she was there, sure, but it was unbecoming of her to be late.

And so she looked at where the Summoning would take place and start the Incantation she had first said _that _day once again going back in her memories.

_***Flash**_

_After what had felt like hours for the two young girls, they finally heard voices._

"_It's here, Madam." Spoke the voice of a man they knew, it was one of the Butler charged of their surveillance. They were about to call him for help when another voice answered._

"_So are you sure, this is where it's kept?"_

_They didn't know the voice of the woman, but the tone froze the two girls immediately, deterring them from calling for help._

"_Yes madam I am sure, it must be under the rubble but I assure you, the book is here."_

"_Ok, but we must hurry, the attack on the King and the rest of the Castle won't distract the guard for ever." The woman spoke._

"_Yes, but can, if I may, ask again why did you destroy that vault? You knew it would make the search harder, right? And the door was already open!"_

"_Of course I knew! But I didn't though that the vault would be that fragile! It should have resisted better and we would already be out! Really! Everything is too weak in this country!" the voice seemed lost for a moment before she resumed, "Go back to your men! I will dig through this thing myself!"_

"_Are you sure you...Understood, I will see if we can find our others objectives. Those little girls shouldn't be too far away from here."_

_Louise couldn't believe her ears. They were under attack, and more important for her, they were in fact after the Book, the Princess and herself._

"_W-what is all this? I don't understand…" Louise mumbled quietly to her friend, panic in her voice_

"_I-I don't know. Th-Those people are after us and... And the book, they surely want to ki-kill us!" Henrietta voice, trembling from fear, answered._

"_I understand that much, but what should we do now? If we don't somehow get out, we are dead!" Louise snapped._

"_Wrong," The voice of the woman answered. The girls started. They were still completely covered by rubble, so __how could she see them? Was she talking to someone else?_

"_You will die only if you don't coöperate, and before you ask, Yes, I am talking to you Princess and Valière."_

"_How?" The princess asked, her tone muted._

"_That is not the problem, the only thing you must know is that only one of you is useful to us and the other is not. Oh and the one we need alive will doesn't need to be healthy so if you don't coöperate you are in for a lot of sufferance, is it clear."_

"_Y-Yes" The two girls answered with a trembling voice._

'I don't want to die, but I don't want to go with her, please Founder, help us!' _Louise, clamping the book and her in her right hand, and the hand of the princess in the other._

_And then the Book answered her prayer, a light flaring inside like it had before._

_The woman probably saw the light because she started chanting and they saw a purple light from where her voice was coming from._

"_Oh no. You aren't doing this. I don't know what spell from the Book you are trying, but believe me you should stop or you will regret it."_

_From what the woman had said she understood and quickly opened the book, searching for the page that was alight. She found it fast, even if not fast enough for her taste, and immediately started chanting the word that were engraved in her subconscious. She didn't know how to read them, but somehow, she still knew the meaning of the runes._

_Louise thought she heard Henrietta calling her but she was not sure, the casting putting her in some sort of trance._

_When she finished chanting, the woman was just finished digging them up. She saw her visage but hastily looked past her to aim her spell before finally releasing it, Henrietta's hand in her own._

**"**_**Tel..."**_

_***Flash end**_

**"...eport"**

After that incantation taken from her past, Louise appeared at her destination just in the center of the crown. _'Tch, I still need to learn how to be more precise, I wanted to appear a little at the back."_

"Happy to see that you are here on time, and after that fabulous entry would you do us the honor of starting the ceremony?" Professor Colbert, The professor in charge of supervising the Ritual for this year, said to her with the reverence that was due to her rank, even if it was a little gauche.

"Of course Professor, it would be my pleasure" Louise answer with all the grace that she could muster.

He never had the proper demeanor for a noble but he was wise and strong, and so Louise liked him quite a lot. At least hadn't reminded her of her Title. The same Title that was the reason she would be the first to summon her Familiar, It has been just polite.

Louise readied in the center of the circle and wait for the signal.

"Princess, You can start".

And so Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valière de Tristain started her summoning…

**"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe**

**My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call...**

**I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add that to my guidance**

**Appear..."**

* * *

At the same time, in orbit around un-administrated planet 97/ Earth

« The core is coming , it repairs itself too fast »

« Arc-en-ciel , ready to shoot »

« System , Lock-on »

« 3,2,1, it here Admiral »

« Arc-en-ciel, Fire »

And so, the blast made contact with NachtWal, what remained of the protecting system of the book of darkness, destroying it completely .

Or that's what everyone believed had happened, but in the silence of space no one heard the chant of a desperate girl, that same chant that had been heard across so many Dimension, so many times, that it sometimes sound like an eternal litany.

Compared to the power of the cannon, no one detected the slight Dimensional disruption.

And in the flash of light that signaled the end of a Battle, no one noticed a green and blue portal that opened and closed around the little orb that was the core of NachtWal.

And so, peace came back to the Sky of Uminari on the un-administered planet 97, as everyone thought that they would never hear of the Book of darkness and its malediction again.

And in that, at least, they weren't far from the truth.

* * *

(Halkegina, Springtime Ritual, Academy of Tristain)

The end of Louise's chant was signaled by a sudden explosion that rang out from the summoning circle, blasting fumes and dust on everyone that had remained too close .

_'So every meaningful day of my life really does come with an explosion?'_was the first thought that came to Louise mind, not even phased after all those years making things explode.

She carefully approached the source of the explosion, looking for a silhouette, knowing that her familiar was here, and as she advanced, she could hear a lot of complaining coming from behind her, but she didn't mind.

They should have known this would happen, this always happened when she cast powerful magic that wasn't her 'Teleport'.

At least it showed they weren't fops and had some guts,

...Or were just stupid enough to think she would not show up here.

They had to be for daring to complain about something she, the King's third daughter, had done, because that alone could get them in trouble with him if it was heard. Her father was often too protective of her.

Finally, Louise found what she was searching as the dust settled. There in front of her, two meters ahead, was a strange Purple Snake with numerous heads. How could she had not seen it before by the way it was glowing?

While she approached she saw that the poor thing seem to be lost and, by the look of it , its heads were entangled. She could not even see where its bodies, made connection, nor if there was any.

Did it at even have a tail?

She had never seen anything like it, but it was undoubtedly magic, and so potentially dangerous if left unbound to long.

Wand in hand, steeling her resolve, she raised her arm in its direction and chanted:" Pentagon of the five elements , bless this humble being and make it my Familiar"

And then, to end the ceremony, she bent down, noting that it was bigger than it was seconds ago, and kissed one of its heads.

She had barely stood up when she felt a strange magic rush in her body, before focusing around her chest and right leg tightly. Not knowing what was around that second part Louise looked down at her leg to see her familiar wrapped around it.

She also saw that the book was, for the first time in eight years, flaring in its strange colors!

And then everything went black…

NachtWal, The Book of darkness defense system.

That is what it had been during 6016 years by human standards. Protecting the Book from everything including itself and its numerous owners as it at been programmed to do.

No more than one hour ago it at been separated from it, left without a goal but surviving.

Then, during that hour it had been nearly destroyed twice while it was trying to repair itself.

The second had even forced it back into awakening mode and would have utterly destroyed it.

If it had not been for that dimensional portal that had open just around its core, pulling it far across the dimensional sea to a destination whose coördinate seem to be somewhere in its backlog.

Before it could get access to them it had already materialized at its destination. All around it were Mages with strange signatures, but none were powerful enough to do it any arm.

All save one, whose power exceeded those mage that had shut it down not long ago, and she was casting.

NachtWal tried to reactive its systems but before it could the spell hit it and then, like 6016 years ago, it felt its, no her program being rewritten.

How that girl had the "Master" access was beyond her, but she felt that new priorities were inscribed in its system

"Protect the Master's life at any cost", that one was only a slight change from the book to a master.

"Obey the Master every order has long as it isn't detrimental for her life", once more a mention the master life, she would really have to change her method of acting this time, "Provide mental care for the Master"?

That had never been her job for she was the book defense, not the master's. She would have to use her unison capacity to understand that one; and maybe use one of the back up for the other 'former' guardian of the Tome.

Using the new link that had just been established between her and her new Master, NachtWal entered Louise linker core .

And while scanning her, she found something unexpected. A real 'Magic Book ', akin to the one she had been linked to before, but at the same time different .

The book was somehow deeply link to her Master and so, maybe out of habit, but also so she could have a physical attach other that her Master's Body, she also fused with the book, integrating all is data in it and at the same time absorbing all the data from it.

And that's how she learned about the void, Its Power, Its Danger and its Past;

She learned about the past of the preceding owner of this book, the official but also the real, the one that Brimir, for that was the name of this Book's creator, had wanted to hide but couldn't totally, pouring his feeling in the book that had been the work of his life.

NachtWal found all of it very interesting.

She finally learned about the four familiars, and found it a good idea .

She understood that she was one of them but, if her Master was to survive she would need the four.

As a defense system, some of the spells in the book of darkness were ingrained in her. And one of them was a part of the 'Knights program', even if it was corrupt.

She would need time for that spell. And place.

…

Louise was dreaming.

She was dreaming of war, of death and of destruction. It was all confused and she couldn't understand much but it was clear that she had never seen any of the things she was seeing now in this dream.

Oh! She had seen death before, death of guards that were there to defend her. Following her around since the death of the preceding King and Queen, Henrietta parents.

But what she saw in those blurs was the slaughter of whole countries like they were nothing.

And most of the time, she could recognize the responsible. It's a different and twisted form but they were no mistake.

It was the snake that she had just summoned as her familiar.

Her familiar had, and could probably again, commit the destruction of whole civilization and she had brought it here.

Louise was afraid.

And so, here inside her mind Louise started to cry. She hadn't cried in these last eight years but here in her mind she cried for all the dead that had come from her familiar, and for all of those that, if she couldn't control the beast, would certainly come.

And then, the beast came .

_**"What is the problem Master?"**_ The thing talked in a feminine but certainly serpentine voice.

"Ah..." Louise cowered

She then reminded herself that she had to control it or it was the end of her world.

"What-What are you?" She asked the thing in a trembling voice that she tried to make steel.

_**"I am your familiar, Master."**_ it answered in that same voice.

"I meant what were you before that, I saw what you did" Louise shuddered remembering all those memory

_**"I was NachtWal , The defense system of the 'Tome of the night sky'"**_

"...that's all ? You slaughtered all those civilization just for that? By the founder, what is this thing?"

_**"Yes master. Just for that, and I would do it to protect you now if I could?" **_The Snake sound wistful.

"If you could? You cannot do it anymore" Louise by surprised by that

_**"No, I was forcibly separated of the tome and lost the power it gave me . I have power of my own but most of it is sealed"**_

Louise was relieved. But she couldn't down her guard. She had to know the most that she could.

"How did something as strong as you was sealed?"

_**"Powerful sealing magic."**_

OK here she was sure the thing was mocking her.

"Better question, how did you get separated from the Tome?"

_**" I was betrayed by the owner of the Tome and strike from inside and outside. The other parts of the book betrayed me too and forced me to take the strike."**_

"The other parts? …you were not alone in that book?" Things were becoming stranger and stranger.

_**"There were the 'master program' and the 'knights'. They are still with the tome"**_

"That's not surprising if you destroyed so much, I don't think I have even heard of a place like the ones I saw you annihilate." Louise was loosing her temper. How could that thing not understand...

Now that she thought about it, why did she think it could understand, from what it had said it was some sort of highly advanced sentient golem.

_**" It is normal Master, Most of them were not from your dimension, And the other not from this planet. I don't think I have ever been here"**_

"I don't understand what you meant, what are 'dimension', or 'planet'?"

This time, NachtWal took time to answer, like it was seriously thinking about its next word.

"_**You have a lot to learn. But now is not the time. I need to find a place where I could summon the knights without interference, the mage outside are starting to get active."**_

"Ah yes. I suppose I have been out for a long time now, but you will answer, and I have other questions, like the strange magic I saw used against you..." What NachtWal had just said finally caught to her "Wait ...The knights? ...Didn't you say they were with the tome? ...And how do you want to summon them?"

_**"I was a back up for when the Tome gets destroyed so I have the basic spell registered, the knights are one of them and can be reproduced. If you want to see those spells they are in your Book with your own Void spell but I doubt you can understand them yet.**_

_**"As for the magic I will mostly use yours"**_

"...I ...see, But how do I wake up?"

_**"Please wait master I must..."**_

" No, I must see what is happening out , I may not be the heiress but I am still a princess of Tristain, and you just confirmed I was the a Void mage. I must awake" Louise order

She hadn't missed any of what her familiar had implied, calling the spell her own meant that she really was a Void mage. The confirmation that she dreaded was here, and so she had to go back to the castle and announce directly to her father and mother.

Thing were going to be even more difficult and she wanted to be in control of at least her body.

_**"At your wish Master"**_ It answered after some time, its voice back to the basic of the start _**" If you want to talk to me I will be in your Book".**_

...

The familiar of the princess was definitely a strange one Colbert thought. Since she had summoned it hadn't moved from her tight since the dust had settled and was hissing at everyone who got near her. And that color wasn't quite right.

And was it the familiar rune he was seeing glowing on the side? He had never seen one like that.

Ha, that's right, he had to record it.

Due to the explosion, and the fact that the other students were in a hurry to see what their families were, he had forgotten.

But first he had to call her and that too was a problem; the princess also seemed strange. Her hair was a shade darker and a purple aura was around her. The same purple as her snake's scale.

Her eyes were also glowing and searching around. What was she looking for?

Yes, something was not right, but he still had to continue the supervising of the ceremony and she didn't seem hurt. Her personal guard and Henrietta were also there guarding her, so nothing could go wrong right?

**"..."**

Maybe he should still ask now.

"Your highness? Are you alright?"

She didn't reply and continued to walk away

"Princess Louise, can you hear me?" He called louder

"**... **Oh, me **...**yes I am **…** but I have something important to do hand I have to do it quickly" She answered on an even tone.

"Before you go I have to see the rune on your familiar, can I ?"

"**...** If you really need to**... **yes"

The snake disappeared and materialized back on her arm, reaching out to him.

"Could you do it fast please?" She asked, her voice still not showing that she was in any sort of hurry.

"...Yes, yes here I go " Colbert took is block-note and plume and start sketching the strange rune out, "Did you get better with your Teleport or is that a power of your familiar?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Your snake just appeared directly on your arm without moving" had she not saw it or did it look normal for her?

"**...**That's one of _**my...**_abilities" She answered looking for the castle

Ah, so it was her. Well she was the brightest student he ever had so maybe she had mastered her spell to the point she didn't need her wand.

Still something was definitely off with her. Finishing his drawing he made a sign in the direction of Louise's cousin.

Henrietta nodded back to him, signifying that she had understood.

She would see to Louise while he remained to oversee the ritual.

"You can go now your highness, don't go too far and take care of yourself. We don't want your parent angry at the academy"

"..." Louise was staring at nothing, her eyes lost in the void.

"Are you okay?"

"...um, Oh sorry professor Colbert, sorry were you saying something ? I wasn't quite here right now…" Colbert noted that Louise had got her voice was back to her normal high-pitch tone. And her eyes were suddenly back to their bright pink color.

"I saw that, is there any problem?" Colbert was at least relieved that she was back to her normal self.

Louise took some time before answering and Colbert could see she was seriously thinking about her answer.

"Just some trouble getting to know my new familiar, nothing serious, it's just that a magical snake can be quite … outlandish. "

"Outlandish, eh.. I see"

"Professor Colbert what are you doing, we need your help with something" An other student called to him.

"I am coming!" Colbert shouted back. "I must go now your highness, Good day to you"

"Good bye Professor, I will see you in class in two days"

On that word Louise got back to the castle. The students were supposed to go together but she always was an exception even if she wasn't supposed to be.

"I start to fear for our future. I just hope war won't come too soon…"Colbert muttered while getting back to the summoning circle.

...

Louise wasn't stupid. After the attack eight years ago both her parent had insisted that she was to be trained in fighting. She could, since that accident, manage small Cantrips but that wouldn't be useful for her defense, and while she had a guard, time had proved that it was better to know how to fight for yourself.

Of course most of what of she had learned was for defense but knowing if you are tailed was the one skill she had used the most last year, along with how to shake of that tail.

She had seen that someone had followed her since she had departed from the summoning ground earlier.

It wasn't a surprise, there was always someone tailing her, namely her personal guard and their temporary chief Henrietta.

From the reflection she had seen behind her, she knew it was that last one who was after her, meaning she would not be shaken, no matter what.

Yes Teleport was definitely an useful spell for that, and was fairly cheap on her willpower. It would just take some time to cast it.

Well, she could play that game till she had her room in view. And it wasn't like she had said she didn't want to be followed. She in fact wanted to be followed, just to be sure there would be someone there if her familiar did something again.

She had just forgotten in her hurry to seek more about NachtWal, to ask what had happened to her Book.

Thinking about the Book again made her think about what NachtWal had said about the other knights of _its _former book. Was it really sure about that? After all it had they had betrayed it even if she could see why.

Now that she thought about it, it's a good idea for her too, if they had participated in its destruction they could probably help her to understand and contain it.

Louise finally took the Book in her hand, and after confirming the only one on her trail was Henrietta, opened it.

The change was immediately obvious. As to what had happened before, empty white pages were now full of those same runes in what Teleport had been written in.

But where the first time she could comprehend their inherent sense now none of them made any apart from some she recognized from her own spell.

It was at least proof it was the right one, but she would need to work to understand all that. Could she still understand 'Teleport'

The moment she thought that the book glowed and flapped its own pages.

'_Don't tell me..,_' Louise looked the Spell on that page and it was really 'Teleport' , and to her great relief she could still read it.

'_It said its own spell were in there right... should I try?_' Louise wanted to be sure. ' 'Knights summoning'.' she thought.

Once more the pages turned on themselves. Stopping on one of the last pages.

On this page were words that were vaguely Germanic but none the less to strange to read. _'Great still more research well,_

_ I have done that for a quarter of my life now it won't change me_.' She resigned herself

She finally saw the widow of her room. She always let it open so that she could do what she was about to.

"Sorry Henrietta, I have something that I must do alone" She said loudly before quickly releasing the spell she had started when spotting her.

"That's why I hate playing hide and seek with you" Louise had just the time to hear her old friend pout before finding herself in her room where she quickly combed every corner and made sure no one could spy on her.

She then placed the Book on her bed and called out "NachtWal, come out, I want you to explain about those knight before you summon then."

...

End of chapter 1

* * *

Note:Thank go to "These Heroes We Shall Remember"aka Sas- for the Beta.

Please Review for I need to know what's right and what's wrong if I want to get better. And if I get better you get better stories

Fragment of Ring.


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer : I do not own ZnT/Foz .Neither do I own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha

For those asking about the Material, Sorry but they do not fit well with the story I want to count. And I don't know them enough to write them as main characters.

But maybe they will appear as The familiar of another void mage as I still am not sure about which one the Pope get. And now that I think about it they fit perfectly.

* * *

**The Book of Void**

**Chapter 2:**

Academy of Tristain

Central bedroom of the Tower of Void

...

Comfortably but cautiously Louise sat on her bed, waiting for her familiar to answer. And she didn't wait long.

_** "What's it that you want to know. Ask, Master, and I shall answer your concern."** _The strangely feminine serpentine voice answer to her call. The hydra-like snake taking form from the Founder's Book before coiling around her arm. She frowned at the sight but didn't let it disturb her too much.

She had things to learn first, and this was the only way to do it.

There was in fact a lot of questions still in her head, but the matter of the knights still stroke her as the most urgent. Was that … was her familiar really able to summon and bind living people to her service? That was something only Brimir was said to have done. She knew that NachtWal was anything but a simple snake but if she was able to do that...

She had to be sure.

"What are those Knights you mention earlier ? You said they were the protector of the tome and already had a Master , I cannot understand why you would want to summon then" Louise demand to the strange Familiar.

_** "You're right , I cannot summon the knights that are bound to the Tome, but I can make new ones. They are after all, like me, Sentient magical construct."** _As the snake answered, Louise's frown deepened, She had heard the remark but its mouth wasn't moving.

"So … They are like golems?" Louise asked.

She had trouble imagining some magical construct being knights. There was Things like moving armor like that of De Gramont , but those weren't more than a spell. And her familiar was , now that she thought about it, more like a spirit.

**_"Not exactly , But this is the best comparison you can do with what you know. They are more like magically made artificial beings bound to their source."_**

Louise jumped out of her bed as really hadn't seen that coming. "Aaaa...artificial Human Bbb...beings !? That's preposterous , and that's blasphemy, people shouldn't be created but born, how can you suggest I should do such a thing? " Louise momentary got back to her earlier panic. Things were becoming too strange for her.

**_"Like I said , they are not Humans, even if they can feel, think of it as very human-like like Sentients golems."_ **NachtWal hastened to correct her. Louise could swear there was a feeling of worry amidst the seemingly ceaseless an emotionless voice. And the snake's heads were moving more and more while still focusing on her.

Understanding that the familiar may misinterpret her panic, Louise closed her eyes and thought back on what it had just said taking long respiration to clear her head.

Having calmed down some minutes later she sat back on the edge of her bed, There was still something bothering her, and it wasn't only in that explanation. But at least her familiar was adamant they were not Human, not in the strict sense at least. That, in itself, a whole other problem but one she could probably figure out when she knew more.

Nonetheless Louise followed up her questioning, looking at what she saw were the eyes of the thing, still unsure if she was to accept this explanation "You just said they're not golems."

**_ "__They are and are not. They were made the same as me but from a Human form so think of them as you think of me."_ **Well it looked like she wouldn't get more answers from NachtWal from the direct approach.

She found its stressing for the need of knights out-of-place.

Wasn't it a mass murderer?

Why would it need the knights to help her?

And then Louise found out what it was that was strange with the earlier explanation "How do you know I cannot make a better comparison?"

**_ "I am a part of you now Master, I know what you know, With time and training in my use you will also be able to do it for me."_**

That creature being part of her was sort of unsettling, But it could be an advantage in controlling it. Whatever that 'training' was , it at just past on the top of her personal list of things to do to not die.

It made her though of the old saying for the familiar_"Well , we do say that 'The mage and the familiar is one'_,_ but I didn't though it would take it that far"_ Now that she thought about it, it made some sense.

She laid in her bed, stretching, the mass of information starting to wear her down "But , wait, if you are in me , does it mean you cannot go where I am not?"

**_"Precisely , It appears that right now I am unable to leave your body apart from being in the Book"_** It confirmed , rising new concern for Louise.

"What!?" The surprise had her jump straight up and she lost her balance, nearly falling head first on her bedside. Her training then kicked in and she managed to grip hit with her hand and pushed herself back in the bed. She then sat up a second time, more calmly.

"DI.. Did I hear that right?" She followed , the acrobatics not making her forget the reasons of it. She stared at it, trying to see if it was serious while knowing she had no mean to found out if it was not

. The snake didn't answer, Just moving its heads in that same movement it had done since the start of their conversation, but somehow Louise knew it had acquiesced

"How do you intend to perform your Duty as my familiar if you cannot leave my body?" It could sort of protect her, yes, but that wasn't the way it was supposed to do it. Searching for reagent and other such important things in her place were out too. Maybe it had an interesting censorial ability as a magical construct. She would see but it wasn't going to be enough.

_**"That is why the Knights would be necessary,"**_NachtWal replied, and Louise got the impression it was responding to her starting inner turmoil _**"They can act as your agent and your guard while I help you control your Power, and act as both a Dev...Wand and a Sword. I can also in case of emergency assume direct control of your body like earlier"** _

"I... See."Louise was starting to find the idea appealing. She could Justify the Humanoid Familiar by her statute of Void mage if the need arose. And there was also the fact that a more skilled Bodyguard wouldn't hurt. "With the possibility that I am a Void mage now confirmed even more problems will come to find me."

Louise remembered that half the permanent Academy Guard had been hired when her inscription had been confirmed. There was even a whole knights order dedicated to her. "I can already hear his Majesty giving order to up the guard of the Academy." The 'Mousquetaires' commended by Henrietta and her second Agnes were always on the school ground, servicing as a second Guard to the already heavily guarded school.

**_ "You see Master, They are necessary."_ **The serpentine voice concluded.

"Are you sure they will be loyal? They betrayed you last time if I remember your word" Now that the rest concerning the knights was sorted out, sort of , this was the only bit that still made her reluctant to go with it.

She just had to know why it would want to believe in something that had already betrayed it once, even if those weren't strictly the same.

They would, after all, be hers this time. And there was no way she would accept traitor to be her knights

**_ "More Loyal than them doesn't exist in any dimension. They solely exist to serve and protect their master , and in this case it will be you. They betrayed me on the Tome's master order last time."_**

That explained thing, yes, If they were given orders from their master then ..

"EH? … Weren't you the one who betrayed in this case?" Louise was lost, and her earlier stare had just grown even bigger.

**_ "No, I was the protector of the Book, they were the ones of the Master. We all just did our duty." _**It explained hastily, reacting to the spleen that was slowly growing at the possibility of it being traitorous

_'So there was a difference between the book and its owner,_' Louise deduced. Those stories with curses books were current in the novel she read with her sisters. With NachtWal being formerly part of one making sense she didn't stress that issues, concentrating back on the knights .

There was something nagging her about the whole thing from the start but she couldn't really found what.

Her eyes lost on the snake she caught a glimpse of the book behind it, where the cover had been scratched eight years ago. She had finally found it "Aren't you resentful of them?"

That was what was troubling her, she had never pardoned those that had attacked her and Henrietta, and she knew that neither had her friend.

**_"None in the least it wouldn't make sense, If I was to resent someone , it would be the current holder of the Tome , not her knights."_** Once more the reply wasn't something Louise expected.

"You really are strange. If someone I worked with for years betrayed me I would resent them." The butler that had betrayed their confidence and lead that woman to them that day had never been found and it was still irking her. To that day their voices were still her nightmare.

**_ "Would you resent the familiar of that same person?"_**

Louise didn't see that one coming and almost started to laugh, the freshly remembered memories the only thing making her remaining serious_ 'Does it enjoy throwing comment out of the void?_'

She then remembered what it was not and, seriously thought about what her familiar had said, closing the eyes to imagine the scene. In the end most familiar were little more than a pet.

"...No, I don't think so..." Louise twirled her hair around her fingers, a little ashamed that she hadn't thought about it, even after all what NachtWal had said. It did not think of itself or of the knights as human after all.

"I can see your point. You are surprisingly wise for a murderer."

**_"I am not wise, solely Logic."_ **That answer once more surprised Louise, even if it was less effective as she got used to is strange thought process.

**_ "Now master, do I have the permission to summon the knights?"_**

" Yes , but... On the reflection I would prefer to do it myself, I will have to learn that magic anyway" The fact that there was another kind of more magic than Brimir or the first-born's was surprising, but she strangely found that fact comforting.

**_ "If that's your wish , it can be done. I believe you already know how to find the spell you're searching."_** at those words she heard the sound of pages turned by the wind. But there was none in her closed room.

Had she accidentally thought about it. '_Interesting.'_

But there was still a problem.

"Yes, but you know I cannot read it." Louise reminded NachtWal of her earlier try

**_"That is why I am here , But you must first unlock me."_ **

"Eh? Aren't you already unlocked?" If it wasn't, how could he be here and talking after all.

**_"Like I said my power is sealed, You must call for my power or I cannot use it."_ **

"So how were you to call the knights without me?"

**_ "I would have done the unlock via your body. Like I said I am part of you."_** Those last words irked Louise once more, .

"... whatever...How do I do it?" She didn't want to recall that disturbing fact right now.

**_"Just repeat those words after me:"I Who carry the book of forgotten knowledge,_**

I Who carry the book of forgotten knowledge,

**_Protector of the Darkness, I call your power._**

Protector of the Darkness, I call your power.

**_Time passed endlessly..._**

Time passed endlessly...

**_ But the Night remained the same._**

But the Night remained the same.

**_ NachtWal ,Set up"_**

NachtWal ,Set up"

When she ended the spell she felt something inside her explode at the same time that her clothes were dissipated, replaced by the snake who engulf her.

For the first time she could feel the source of her power, that thing in her that felt like a constant explosion of black matter._'I should have known it.'_

NO it was NOT BLACK , it was the pure absence of any single color, a bursting hole in existence.

She felt that same power fused with the snake and form around her some strange armor. And then, in the blink of an eyes, she was changed and could feel even more her link to NachtWal . If she was a part of her just before , now it was even more so .

Oh and apparently NachtWal was feminine.

And had discovered it recently.

Waiting for further instruction Louise looked at her new "armor", a 'Barrier Jacket' if the memory she was receiving from her link were to be believe. On her forearms were Black, glove-like oval shields that look like what her familiar was before. On the middle of it was a short spear that she could move along her arm.

Louise made the note that she now had the explanation for her being her sword.

Looking in the mirror she saw that her clothes looked a lot like her old uniform, but the skirt, now deep black, reached to her knee and thick serpentine white thread run along all around it.

Her cape had turned the purest white and the same black motif as the skirt could be seen on it on the mirror.

Her shirt was reinforced by the same, 3 horizontal that didn't reach the center letting the place for 2 vertical , The two side sharing the overall bi-chromatic tone with the right the color of her cape and the left that of her skirt.

Her shoes were the same but now metallic, and her stoking felt like the would resist the cut of a regular sword.

But the most striking change was that even her eyes and her hair were in those two colors, albeit toned down to respect the pink that was her natural state and the mark of her mother family.

Finally on her left side was the Book in its black strap.

At last, Louise heard the hissing voice coming from her head. **_"Now , that you have activated me, and finished to admire your Barrier jacket, Take the book back to the knights summoning spell , I will do the 'assisting' you just have to read the incantation."_**

Louise complied immediately, taking the book from its strap, and thought once more about the knights. And as before the page turned directly to the right page.

This time she could read the strange language, their meaning being translated in her brain like it had been for the Teleport spell.

Checking once more if the door was closed Louise stand up next to it and started her second summon of the day, hopping it would be less explosive than the first.

…

When the summons ended a pink haired woman opened her eyes but closed them again immediately, the magic filling the air still too bright.

Once she felt it dimming she opened them again to look at the girl bearing herself graciously in front of her. She felt that something was not like it should be. Yet there was no questioning about the fact that the girl in front of her was her new Master. She knew it the same way she knew how to wield a sword, it was engraved in her very being. Still she looked fairly young.

And she had to admit that it worried her.

"Are the two of you my knights?" The girl asked, closing the book that was another proof of her status for them.

"Yes master, we are the..." she trailed off, making a sudden realization. _'Two, shouldn't we be four?'_ Still on her knee Signum looked to her right and saw that Shamal was there, her head down, waiting orders. But looking to her left and behind her there was no sigh of Vita nor Zafira.

"The what? I didn't hear what you said". Her master asked fixing her with a frown, meaning she hadn't much patience left.

"Sorry Master. We are the 'Cloud Knights', the Master guardian, guardians , that is to say we are yours."Signum finished her sentence before looking around taking in what must be the bed-chamber of her master, still searching for her missing companion.

"I already knew that much from what NachtWal told me, but I'm pleased to see she didn't lie to me. What are your names my knights. Oh , and you two can get up."

Signum took the offer and presented herself " I am Signum, the General of the Raging fire ." Her new Master took some time staring at Signum face. At that time she supposed it was just an apraising.

"And you?" Asked her Master after some time, Finally looking for Signum's lone present comrade. Her head was still down and hiding her features.

"Could you get your head up, I can't see your face."

I beg your pardon, Master, I was just feeling something unusual. I am Shamal, The knight of the lake." The blonde answered seriously, obeying to her Master askance with a soft voice.

"As for me, I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valiere de Tristain , 3rd Princess of Tristain and actual Duchess de la Valiere, Just confirmed Void mage, and since that morning your new Master." The girl seemed to not like some part of her title, and if she still knew how to read people the only part that didn't annoyed she was her own name and the '3rd' part.

_ 'Well seem like this time we have a master who at least know a little about the price of power. It shouldn't get as bad as most of the past times.'_

"Now, Signum was it?" She nodded " Well you seemed to be annoyed by something , is there a problem?"

" There should be two more Knights with us . But they don't seem to be here" She turned to Shamal " Can you sense them Shamal?"

"No I can't, and I seem to have a problem on my own." She said with an apologetic tone before they both looked back to their Master .

"Yes, I seem to remember seeing four of you in that vision, I will ask _her_ . But before she can answer that, what is your problem exactly Shamal?"

As her master finished her phrase a new question arose in the knight's mind. Who was that 'her' that could know more about the Book than its Guardians? But first she had to see to the problem of her fellow knight in this room.

She made a sign to Shamal as she saw she hesitated to speak

".. Well.. You see Master... I normally specialize in healing and support but I can't seem to find my rings."

"Your Rings? Are they your foci or do they have of some sort of power?" The petite girl asked, genuine worry on her face.

"They are sort of like my foci but they do have some power by themselves . I do need them to use my power efficiently " Shamal explained , a little distress in her voice as the lost of her old friends.

Now that she could see the blond's neck she found out that something was bothering her too.

"Heh, Shamal, why do you have my Laevatein around your neck?"

**_ "That may be because of me"_** Signum heard a serpentine voice coming from her master arm. Looking at it Signum saw a strange device that she somehow knew even if she had never seen it before.

That was when Signum understood who was that "Her" her master was referring to earlier.

"Talk device, who are you and what did you do to us." Signum said in the calmest tone she could manage. Something in her knew that the thing was to be feared even if it was an ally.

**_"I am NachtWal, The defense program of the Book and Master Louise's Familiar and device"_** The thing answered in that same ringing voice that was making her shiver ever so slightly.

**_ "But you should not be so aggressive to me Knight, we are on the same side, and I could reabsorbs you if things were to become otherwise"_ **Signum saw her master flinch a bit hearing her device word before once more steeling herself.

"Stop menacing my knight NachtWal, must I remind you that you are the one who convince me in calling them. So talk, how is this your fault?"

_ 'Convince?'_ something was definitely not normal this time Signum noted before listening to the thing explanation.

**_ " It seemed that before coming to this word the shot that nearly destroyed me messed up with the knight program. It may also be why the Crimson Iron Hammer and the Blue Wolf weren't summoned."_**

"What!? Do you mean there will be only the two of us from now on?" The life of the Cloud Knight was not an easy one and being finally free from it would be good for those two. But she couldn't imagine the hassle it would be to carry out their duty if there was only the two of them. And there was the problem with their device to boot.

**_"Do not worry. Their program is still present but it seems they are too damaged to be used."_**

"Can you repair them?" Shamal asked, probably worried about her comrade, Shamal was not the healer of the group for nothing after all. You needed a little empathy to do it.

**_"I am currently doing it but it will take time, as for your Rings, Knight of the Lake , they are now merged with the program of the Crimson Hammer"_**

" Pff" She didn't have a lot of humor, she knew it, but the image of the little red knight forced to use Clarwind was just too funny.

Yet , She quickly stoped her laughter when she saw the dark glare the blonde healer was sending her "And I suppose Laevatein is merged with mine" Shamal said a little grim about the fact.

**_ "It seems, yes, and I don't think I can repair that before I get the four Knights. You will have to use it for now, you should train with our Master . She need it too."_**

Hearing her name Louise eyes seemed to refocus from the lost gaze that she had since they had started to talk about the program. _'Did she not know about those things?'_

"So what do I get. I don't seem to have Vita's hammer around my wrist. Must I conclude I have no device?"Signum asked dreading the almost obvious answer.

**_"I fear s-so,"_** The device reply was even more serpentine than usual**_ "And Not only that But it seemed you got the 'Guardian Beast' Tag out of it"_**

"Guardian Beast? What is That" Louise asked trying to know what she likely could understand.

"They are animals who have been uplifted to become their master's shield and sword.

In the Cloud Knight That is normally Zafira the "Blue Wolf"."Shamal explained while playing with the little sword-necklace

"So like a Familiar" Louise said, clearly happy to at least understand something

**_"Yes, but the difference with the familiars you are used to here is that they can take a Human appearance to help you better."_** The Device added, adding new questions to the puzzle that was forming in her head. But those could likely be answered with a little of investigating of the world they were at this time.

For now she had a more pressing one.

"If I am a Guardian beast , What animal am I? I don't feel like a wolf."

**_ "... A Falcon."_** The answer was the one she almost knew was coming_ ._

_'Oh well'_

"Why am I not surprised by that? I should have known . It gives me a link to Laevatein at least" She had to see the good points or she would break something "I'll still need to find a sword though."

"I must go to the Castle this Void day, You should find what you seek there." Her master said , waving her hand at her.

More importantly, Shamal, What does she mean?" Louise inquired, now seated on her bed . She had to admit that the discussion was dragging.

"Oh , you can sit on the chair next to my desk her"

"Thank Master, but how did you know?" Shamal queried

The pinkette smirked "Easy, you were glancing at them each time you could."

"You should control yourself more Shamal, this is unbecoming of a Belkan Knight" she admonished her subordinate, earning her a faint laugh from their master

"Hehe. I Was talking of you both"

"... Excuse us Master" Signum apologized sheepishly, blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

She and Shamal both took their seats before the pink haired girl started again

"So ...Why the Falcon?" She said with a smile.

_'It's strange, I don't remember a Master that really seemed to want to know us. Even if this talk is one that is strategically useful by the fact she will know our strength a little more , it seems it is not the only thing she seek.'_

"Because her strongest spell using Laevatein is named "SturmFalkun" Which mean.."There was a dramatic pause

" Storm's Falcon , Well I see now" The girl was still smiling at them with that same grace she had since the start. "They are things that always sticks to you after all."

...

And so they continued to talk. Signum and Shamal got to know better their new word by the explanation they got from their Master.

They both were surprised to learn the rather big proportion of mage compared to what they were used and the fact that, apart from their Master, each of them were Element user of a lone magical system. No wonder she seemed so eager to learn theirs.

Even so Louise insisted that they shouldn't worry because she had a leeway. By their own experiences with churches it couldn't be a good sign in the long run . But maybe they would get the time to get ready before that leeway caused a war.

For Louise , past the shock of powerful non-elemental magics , the real puzzlement came from their abbreviated explanation of Devices and other such magitech. It was at that point that they understood what NachtWal meant by their master needing training. The girl was smart but they would need a heavy shuddle if she had to show something to the King by the weekend.

They also were solaced to learn from the strange device that the Book had somehow already been filled, meaning that they won't have to go on the hunt, and would get more time to train with their new power.

The Master of the Book always get into conflict, and Signum being a General, she knew that it would come earlier than they wished.

Before they came to the Issue of their armors, the presence that had been in front of the door since almost the start of their conversation finally loosed patience and knocked on the door.

_"Louise, it is time to go to dinner now. Whatever you have been at with your Familiar, you will have to put in on hold for the moment."_ The young woman said, her voice muffled by the thickness of the door.

Louise moved her hand before answering, probably undoing a spell. "... Do I Really have to? You know what I think of them, and what they think of me." Louise did not seem to want to get up.

_"Yes you have. If the Daughter of the King doesn't show herself Today of all days, you know bad rumors will start again."_ The girl lectured. _"Even more with the way you got out of the ceremony before anyone could really see what you invoked."_

Signum didn't know for the second thing not being here at the time, But the girl was right about the first. She addressed her concern to Louise " You should go Master, You shouldn't antagonize your peer and subject."

"I know..." She laconically replied " It's just that most of them don't take me seriously , thinking I am still here only because my father is the King ...or that I was sent here because he is ashamed that I have so little magic and doesn't want me at the Castle." She said, finally getting up.

"But you know it is wrong Master" Shamal said in her comforting tone " And we are one more proof of this."

"Yes , but a proof that could come with the problem of being declared a Heretic if I don't play my cards right. I know they won't be a problem with the headmaster but..." Louise paused.

Hand on the doorknob she looked in hers and Shamal "We will still need to take care, Shamal I would like for you to stay hidden for now "

"Understood" Shamal complied, turning back in her knightly mode before disappearing in a little distortion.

"How did she..." Louise remained some time looking lost, worrying Signum a little . When she emerged surprised and irritation was written on her face.

"Okay... That and the telepathy thing should have been the first thing you talked me about"

_ "Are you coming, or do have I to drag you out like usual?"_ the person on the other side of the door said amusement perceptible in her voice even among the lost of patience.

"I Just have one more thing to do and I come, there is no need for you to 'drag ' me" the pinkette answered , red coming to her face for another reason.

_'Do I have to deduce Shamal explained you about barriers and Telepathy?'_ Signum asked, verifying at the same time that the telepathy was there

_ 'No, it was NachtWal that explained about telepathy. But like I said it will be useful for putting our story together.'_ Louise answered.

**_'We wouldn't want anything bad happening too quickly right? And thank to telepathy, You can call your Knights if you are in need of them without being able to talk.'_** NachtWal summarized.

_ 'Yeah... Well. Signum you said that you became a Falcon right? '_

Signum couldn't see why her master asked that be she still answered_ 'Yes, why would you need to know? '_

_'Because I want you to come with me as a Falcon to the diner and pose as my familiar. She said she isn't able to quit my body for now and nobody but professor Colbert really got to see what I summoned so...' _

_'Understood master , you don't need to explain anymore. And I AM your summon too, it wouldn't even be a lie'_ She tried to change herself in her Falcon form, remembering what Zafira had told her when she had asked him what it felt like.

At that time she didn't think that she would need the explanation one day, but after some seconds founding her shape she transformed into a large Pink-Red Falcon.

"..."

Her master was staring at her 'torso'

_'What is it master? Do I have something strange on my torso?_'

_ ' Nothing of the sort. It's just that you more right that you thought. You have my familiar's brands on the torso. The same that NachtWal had'_ She replied thoughtfully

**_'It must be because your program is a part of me, meaning that you are too'_** The program gave a tentative explanation.

"I'll take that explanation for now. Come with me Signum." Her Master called her before opening the door.

"Here I am Henrietta, we can go now" The young purple haired woman turned around , revealing a relieved face. The woman had, like her master, trace of at least a rudimental martial training and even while looking harmless was ready if someone were to attack.

_ 'Not too bad , could use more training but she at least is ready for basic sneak attempt'_ Signum remarked to herself

"Hi. But first, how did your Snake became a Bird, and second, what is it with your uniform" The just named Henrietta posed.

Louise paid almost no mind and start walking, to the Diner room Signum supposed.

"One, it's part of my familiar's Power, "

" And For Two Oops " She said giggling, changing back in her normal set of clothes

"... I will take the first for now, it makes for a good official explanation" Her master companion looked her with smug eyes while following them.

"And for the second... You absolutely have to explain me how you did that" Henrietta said , and Signum could swear the girl had stars in the eyes.

"Hai I will,... Later. For now we must go to the Alviss Hall before everybody ends its lunch, you were the one that wanted me to show up remember?"

" Hai" the purple head said happy taking her place behind her Princess.

And so the two girls and the Falcon continued their road. Yet, there remained a Question in Signum head_._

_"How is it that we didn't know about NachtWal if it's a part of the Book?"_

_**"Because, my Knight , I normally only appear when you have failed"** The unsaid was still answered, and with it other mystery came to Signum mind._

* * *

Note: Thank go to "These Heroes We Shall Remember"aka Sas- for the Beta.

Note from Sas: any hold ups will most likely my fault... I have a bad case of Shikamaru block, a combination of writers block and laziness...

Please Review since I need to know what's right and what's wrong if I want to get better. And if I get better you get better stories

If any of you wish , I am still in need of a Beta for the next Chapter sisnce I had to recorect this one myself . And don't hesitate to give me your thought hand Idea

Fragment of Ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the positive reviews and other feedbacks, Yuri-Hime-Chan and Xalverius for the correction about and Brimir, I corrected it in the preceding chapter as well as this one.

For the others who read this story I hope you enjoy it. If you have any remarks don't hesitate to write it.

A disclaimer : I do not own ZnT/Foz .Neither do I own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

**The Book of Void**

** Chapter 3:**

Academy of Tristain

Void's Tower central Bedroom

Inside Louise's room, Shamal had heard what their fellow protector had said and it got her worried. Things were too different this time around.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't change what was their duty. Like usual, she would adapt and observe for every danger that could come to them.

She would also wait for her missing comrades to be up and kicking. While she waited, she had to train using of Signum's blade. It seemed it could do much if the ideas she had while touching its stored form proved to be true.

First, though, she had to learn everything she could about this world even if their Master's briefing had given her clues. She had to gather information on her own. After all, it seemed they would be around for a while this time.

Reaching for the books on her master's table, she contacted Louise

_'Master?'_

_'Owah... Ah, Shamal it's you?'_

_'Yes, is there a problem?'_

_'No, I just … I'm not used to the whole telepathy thing. You surprised me'_

_'I see. So master, can I read some of the books on your desk?'_

_'I don't see why not, just be careful with them.'_

_'Ok, I will. I'd also like to inform you I'll probably head out later to survey the land around and find somewhere to train'_

_'I see no problem with it, but be sure no one sees you. No one should know you are around before you're officially introduced.'_

_'Understood.' _Cutting the link, Shamal mentally nudged Signum.

_'Yes?' _the falcon-shaped familiar asked.

_'Take care of Master. She seems to be bothered by something.'_

_'Understood. You were always sharper than me on those things.' _Pausing for a second, she continued_. 'And from what I'm seeing, I think I already know one thing. Anyways, take care of yourself Shamal.'_

_'I will'_

_..._

Shamal cut the link and Signum placed her full attention back to the hall where she was flying just behind her Master.

She was not the only one to look around. Her Master's friend was always on the lookout while on the mean time clinging to Louise.

It was quite understandable as everyone seemed to look at them when they passed. Some were looking at them with the respect due to their rank but most were either shooting them mocking looks or glaring with outright hostility.

Those Signum made sure to remember their faces.

There were also those who looked at them with disdain or even pity - at least some measure of it. Some were simply trying to avoid them.

One thing was sure. No one was indifferent to either of them and most of the time, they didn't look at Louise or Henrietta the same way.

One of the conversations she heard went like this:

"Hey, look, the freak princess really is a mage after all." said a boy with obvious weight problems.

"Are you sure? Isn't it just a bird she bought? After all, no one saw what she summoned with all the dust that came with her usual explosion." answered a tall one with brown hair. That remark got her attention and she slowed down to hear more. She was also upset someone could doubt her master - it was something she just wasn't used to.

"Are you all blind? There is that big rune on its chest." said the one with glasses. He seemed to be brighter than the previous muscle-head at least.

"Ah, you're right." The boy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, it's looking in our direction. Does it want something?" the big one asked. He was nervous at her attentive stare.

"Surely tell you to shut up." The brighter one snarled at the other before they turned and left the hall.

Seeing they wouldn't talk anymore, she got back on Louise shoulder.

"You shouldn't get angry at them. I really am a freak with magic after all. They just don't understand what it really means." Louise whispered to her while petting her head.

"Kwah" _'I wasn't angry Master, I just wanted to hear more of what they thought about you'_ Signum said.

_'Ha, well you seem to be at least a teeniest bit ruffled, both figuratively and literally. I could feel it from over here'_

_'Do you mean I leaked on the telepathy? That could be a problem.'_ Signum said displeased.

_'No, nothing of the sort. It's just that we have a link'_ the pinkette assured her.

Signum saw that they were nearly at the door and took flight once more. Her instinct was screaming to see the sky with a side of wanted to see if anything dangerous was outside.

...

"Ouch" Louise said wincing. _'You should take care with your talons.'_ she told Signum.

"Are you alright Louise?" Henrietta asked her worried eyes searching if anyone had attacked her friend.

_'Sorry, this is all new to me.'_ Signum apologized while passing the door

"Don't worry. I'm just not used to the bird clawing at my shoulder. I'll have to buy a reinforced shoulder and a falconer's glove." Louise said examining the small tears on her robes' shoulder and the small trickles of blood flowing out of the cuts. She looked up and, seeing Henrietta's slightly panicked expression, quickly worked to calm the girl down and, at the same time, Signum. Her reassurances, however, were mainly for NachtWal.

Louise had felt her start to move and didn't want the familiar to show up just yet. She still had those images in her mind and wasn't in a hurry to see what it was live.

_'Do you intend to move each time I get hurt?'_ Louise asked her familiar.

**_'That is how I was made. If you do not wish me to come, do not get hurt.'_** There was some dark humor in the snake's voice.**_ 'I wish only for your safety for that is the sole reason for my existence.'_**

Louise knew that was true and that was what frightened her. She had to make thing clear. _'I wish for the safety of my friends so don't come out unless I call you or I am really hurt. That's an order.'_

_**"As you wish Master."**_ She answered with her normal calm before retreating back into her mind.

"There, that should do it." Henrietta's voice snapped her back to the reality. It seemed while she was talking to NachtWal, her friend had taken care of the cut she had got from Signum's claw.

"Thank you Henrietta." She smiled to her friend, unknowingly making her blush slightly. "Let's go to our usual place outside."

"As you wish Princess" Henrietta said coming after her.

"Mou, I already said to not call me that." She complained. The less someone reminded her of it, the better she felt and she was sure Henrietta knew it all too well.

She was about to start on with other conversation with her friend when Signum interrupted once more

_'So, Master, what is this 'link' you mentioned earlier?'_ It seemed she was really bothered by that.

Massaging her shoulder, Louise explained. She would have to train having a mental conversation while still doing thing outside or people would look at her even funnier than they did now. _'One of the things we can as mages is feeling through our familiar and it seems it extend to you'_

_'So it is just you. If that's all then everything is good.'_ The Knight was appeased by that news.

_'Yes, just me. Is there anything outside?'_

There was a pause before Signum replied._ 'Nothing strange. Just a red-haired girl that seems to be waiting for someone even though her friend wants to go. She seems to be angry at that fact that they're waiting.'_

_'Kirche… That cow is the only one who would do that.'_ Louise thought to herself before opening the link back to Signum._ 'Thank you. Could you come back around for me now?'_

_'Understood'_ the stern voice assured Louise once more that the Falcon was really a Knight.

...

"Well, look at that. Her majesty finally decided to grace us with her presence."

When Louise and Henrietta passed the door, they immediately heard the habitual taunt of their old foe.

Louise tried to ignore her but the girl did not let go. "I just said good day to you, Vallière. Didn't you hear?"

And so Louise was forced to answer. "Good day to you too, Zerbst. Did you miss me?" Henrietta and Kirche's petite blue-haired friend, meanwhile, just gave each other a light bow of acknowledgment. Henrietta bared the embarrassed and resigned smile of someone who knew what was about to happen.

"Me, missing you? On the contrary, your highness." Kirche said haughty. "I would be the happiest woman in Halkeginia if you were to disappear." Kirche said countering Louise's taunt. The two of them squabbled so many times that you could calibrate their time.

"Ah, is that true? Why would you be waiting for me if you didn't miss me?" But, unlike their other encounters, this time it looked like Louise was the one on the offensive

"I wasn't waiting you. I was just going to the inside dining hall when you just so happen to pass by." Kirche denied. Henrietta noticed the slight reddening on Kirche tanned face. It wasn't the first time she had seen that reddened face and she was starting to doubt the Germanian's real intentions. After all, Louise was hers.

For her part, Louise hadn't noticed it at all, but she was still suspicious of the woman's action "Don't try that with me. I saw you waiting."

"Busted" her blue hair friend said while pointing to the falcon that had landed upside down on the doorframe.

"Uh... So," Kirche said in an attempt to change the subject, "you really were a Wind mage. Your summoning looked quite good for an untalented mage like you."

Louise, like usual, went along. She knew it was a taunt but she could not stop herself from reacting to it when it came from her old rival. That and she did not wish to know why Zerbst liked teasing her to the point of waiting at the door so the change was welcomed.

"I am not untalented. I believe you will see it for yourself soon, and she has a lot of surprises." Louise grinned, thinking back on what had happened in her room during the last couple of hours.

_'Like the fact that I could restrain her if she even tried to hurt you'_ Signum said in her head.

_'No violence please; not unless it is justifiable'_ Louise sent back

_'I know'_

"Surprise? Tsk. That's just a plain falcon, a good looking I admit, but it is no magical beast like my Flame"

As if on cue a flame burst from the corner of the wall and Louise saw a strange red lizard.

"A Salamander, well I suppose it fits you." Louise said while smiling at her own joke. The barbarian would surely not get it but it still felt good.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it? I know it's still not like Tabitha's wind dragon but he is a beautiful specimen directly from the Fire Mountain. Look at his magnificent tail." the Germanian said during the praising of her familiar she had knelt and was now stroking said appendage.

Louise took that opportunity to escape with Henrietta but the redhead saw through it and called her back.

"Does my company inconvenience you, Vallière? Or are you in so much hurry to be alone with your puppet."

That last remark made Henrietta cringe and she almost vaulted over and slap Zerbst in the face.

The sole reason she didn't was that it would bring trouble to Louise. Her restraint was something Louise was grateful for.

"Who are you calling a puppet for I see none here." Louise coldly replied, taking the defense of her friend.

"You know who I am talking about. That little doll that your family stole the country from." Zerbst would not let go of that specific subject Louise and Henrietta had managed to evade with her till now.

"They stole nothing from me. They took care of me when they had no obligation to after my parents were betrayed," Henrietta's hot rage had already past but not the cold anger that was seeping from her mouth while she clung to Louise hand. She still wasn't over the death of her parents.

"Says the girl who should have been queen. They totally bypassed their rights, skipping over the rightful heir." said a blonde girl that was passing by with a blonde boy in tow

"That way I would truly have been a doll just like she said." Henrietta almost shouted, tears slowly filling her eyes.

"And we were not talking to you Flood so please don't get in the conversation of others." Louise bursted, her uncharacteristically hard and cold voice stunning everyone around her and leaving the courtyard void of any sounds safe the flapping of Signum's wings.

The newcomer finally broke the silence and redirected her taunt to Louise. "I get into any conversations I want and it won't change the fact that she fled from her honor and duty to be nothing more than a dog to you, the useless princess"

"Well said, Momonrency" Kirche said approvingly.

"Don't say that Monmon. She is stronger than you, and Louise is …uh, the daughter of the king."

Most people would take Guiche's hesitation as the fact he had nothing good to say about Louise but Louise knew he was just restraining to not say she was a Void mage. As the son of the current General of the Army, Guiche had heard about what had caused the attack that led to Henrietta's parents' death, and so, he knew how important Louise herself was to the country.

That in turn was the reason he passed some time with Henrietta to train him and make sure he said nothing.

"Shut it." Henrietta snapped, sensing trouble might come on that line. "I do not care what you think about me Flood but do not dare to insult Louise again or I will make you pay." She said coldly.

The blonde cowered and retreated into the building, It was clear for any present that they were in front of Henrietta the Princess's Personal Bodyguard and not just some upperclassmen.

Louise had to calm her. She cupped her mouth next to her ear and whispered some words. "Henrietta, it's showing again."

At the same time, she tapped gently on her friend's elbow. It was surprisingly easy but Henrietta always listened to her to a point that it sometimes it worried Louise.

"Ha, sorry." she said sheepishly. "I just can't stand when people insult you without knowing anything." She had gone back to the kind girl she usually was but Louise could see the shadow of sadness in her friends' eyes.

"And yet you let the fat cow do it every day." Louise deadpanned, pointing to the still present Zerbst.

"Oh, so we are back to physical attacks. Well, it is true that you will never be as well-endowed as me." She retorted while showing once-more her jugs to emphasis her point. One thing was sure for Louise, there was no risk that she would ever feel betrayed by that stupid woman,

And men were the least of her problems so her physical appeal did not matter to her.

"I do not care about that and you know it very well. Contrary to you, my family did not raise to power solely thanks to charm." Louise hated to add that statement but she had no choice for truths' sake.

"Still, the onetime your family used said charm, they succeeded far more than us right 'Your Majesty'." The red-haired seductress remarked bitingly.

"Proving once more that we are superior to you even in method we do not like to use." Louise wasn't proud of that fact but without it she wouldn't be alive so she would have to take it.

"When I think that my mother was once in love with your father… To this day, she still can't pardon herself for it." It was left unsaid that that was one more reason among many others why the two families were at each other's throats constantly.

The rivalry was as old as the first Germanian invasion. Of course there was still the competing-countries factor in there but it had become a personal matter when a Zerbst had stolen the fiancé of the la Vallière heir at the time.

"And I never understood why everyone thought the la Vallière had stolen my country. Isn't it the reverse?" Henrietta once again cut into the conversation, genuinely puzzled.

"What?" Zerbst couldn't believe what she had heard.

"True." the blue-haired confirmed as monotone as usual.

"Even you Tabitha? Could I have an explanation?" Zerbst asked, feeling that was something important going on and, that for once, should listen for once.

"The details are not well known but to be short, you know that what is Germania today was once Tristain's land, right?" Louise started the explanation, checking that Kirche at least knew the basics.

"Yes, so?" Kirche Von Anhalt Zerbst couldn't comprehend what it had to do with the subject at hand.

The answer came from Henrietta "All that remained after your barbarian ancestor invaded was only one Duchy."

Comprehension started draw onto the Germanian."So you mean that The whole Tristain is ..." She was now wide eyed, gazing intensely to the words flowing out of the two childhood friends.

Louise and Henrietta nodded together and Henrietta said, "The La Vallière Duchy yes. My ancestor used his Kingship to cut the Duchy in the smaller duchies."

"But it was still law according to the savior of Tristain that the la Valière would remain the principle owner of the land." Louise said cutting off Henrietta.

"When you put that and the fact that Louise's grandfather was the son of my great grandfather..." She let the conclusion unsaid, knowing that Zerbst had reached the conclusion herself.

"The la Vallière... does own Tristain." The shock had made her fall on her ass as she couldn't understand why she wasn't aware of that fact.

"And that make Louise the one who holds more power in Tristain." Henrietta said proudly much to Louise's displeasure at remembering it once more._ "Sometimes I am jealous of Zerbst for that exact reason."_

The purple-haired guardian knew it and had done it on purpose. The childish innocent smile she bore a proof if she ever needed one.

Meanwhile, Louise was boiling at her friend for pulling that prank again. Zerbst was once more lost "Why?" She asked.

This time it was Tabitha who answered with the longest phrase either of them had heard her vocalize. "Duchess DE la Vallière ... Official daughter of the King, Ex-Duke DE la Vallière"

"AH" It was all Kirche could utter, losing her voice at the implication, blacking out soon.

"Not that most people care." Louise added. The pinkette turned to her friend. "Henrietta could you go search for some to bring her at the infirmary?"

"Yes," The princess' first knight answered, bowing her head before going.

"Still, I am surprised you know Tabitha." Louise tilted her head in the short girl's direction.

"Gallian, Well informed." was the only answer she got. Tabitha once more her head in her book.

That explained it to Louise. After all, there was that issue as well, not that she would say it. Still it was interesting that Tabitha had touched her blue hair while saying it. Her classmate had her own power struggle it seemed even if she doubted she was the Galian heiress.

_'That girl is at least as well trained as you Master, maybe more. You should be aware of that fact for she is the friend of that unlikable girl'_ Signum took advantage of the break in the conversation to talk to her.

_'Thank you. I suspected as much but I don't think she will try anything, and besides, she at least is friendly.'_

_'That does not mean she isn't dangerous'_ Signum did not seem to be paranoid type of person so Louise had to assume she had seen something that she couldn't.

_'You have more experience than I do so do what you think must be done. Just don't raise any suspicion, ok?'_

_'Understood'_ Signum said, cutting the link.

"Have you eaten already?" Louise asked by pure politeness. The silence between them starting to get awkward.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Keep that little tidbit to yourself please. I already have enough problems to deal with."

"You were trying to keep that a secret?" Tabitha said incredulously.

'I managed to surprise her with that?' She didn't know how to take it.

"So I really am bad at it, hm?" It was not even a question as she knew she was for long now.

Tabitha nodded before going into the hall as two servants came to pick Zerbst up.

Still, it was discouraging. Well, at least she had three more people to talk too and they most likely wouldn't betray her.

With the servants having come back Henrietta and them dragging the Red-haired body away, the purple hair asked, "Is everything alright Louise?"

"Yes. So where do we eat today?" Louise answered back to her childhood friend.

Dissatisfied with her reply, Henrietta pursed her lips. Pondering whether or not to answer, she sighed in defeat. "Outside like usual, Siesta must still be waiting for us" Henrietta said with a small charming smile, leading her ahead.

And, so they sat at their usual table where the black-haired classmate of Henrietta was waiting.

...

"Ann, Louise, Good morning. I was worried you might not come today." The black haired girl said as she saw them, her tiger familiar on her lap.

"We just got ambushed by a cow, like usual." Louise answered. "I hope you were not too hungry."

"Not at all, but you should not call people like that. It can be vexing for the others you know." Siesta pouted, looking in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. They are pretty on you uh… I mean you are alright, it's just that…" Louise was a little embarrassed as she did not wish to endanger one of the few friendships she had and struggled to dig herself out of the hole she dug herself into. Although Siesta was more Henrietta's friend, she liked the girl even though she was from the lower nobility.

"I will call the maid for the dinner, don't talk bad behind me please" Henrietta said as she left the table.

Minutes later, Henrietta was back with one of the staff with their dinner.

While eating, they talked about the actual state of Tristain, how it was becoming harder to get some good tea but mostly they talked about their bad experience with magic.

Henrietta was a very good battle water mage, being trained by the best of them along with Louise but it had some minor setbacks with more day to day things, like alchemy, so she did not really have any big complaints.

It was not the same with Siesta and Louise. That was probably why Louise liked her so much.

Louise, with the problem of being a Void mage, could only manage small can trips like the silencing spell or creating small light. Sure she could also teleport and enhance her speed that would allow her to pass as a Wind mage, but if she tried anything else, she got varying degree of boom and smoke.

Hit and Run princess; that was what people called her behind her back when they didn't call her useless.

As for Siesta, rune name "The Thunder", she could create borderline square level Lighting spells in a quantity that she had seen only once when Viscount Wardes, captain of the guard, and her own Mother had a rather heated spar.

But apart from that, she couldn't do much more than Louise herself, and she almost entirely owed her remaining here to her Tiger, Raikou.

The tiger had won last year's familiar's fair over Henrietta own river dragon thanks to its incredible speed and agility.

While the third years continued their talk, she was holding a conversation with Shamal and Nachtwal. She had found traces of something from another world and was asking if it was normal.

_'Master, your world as no knowledge about advanced devices right?'_ Shamal asked.

_'Device? You mean like NachtWal or Laevatein?'_ She made sure trying to not lose the flow of her other conversation.

_'Yes.'_

_'At least not in Tristain as far as I know. Why?'_

_'Because I found traces of a Belkan-made device inside your school in what I believe is the vault."_ She answered.

_'The vault? I went there once. The only thing that didn't seem it was made in Halkegina was the Staff of destruction. Could that be it NachtWal?'_

_**'I think it is. Maybe we could take it. Signum is in need of a blade after all.'**_

_'NO! It is not mine, nor is it the country's property, sadly. It belongs to the academy and I don't think the headmaster would give it away, even on my request.'_

_'Yes, yes. We should be lying low for now plus I don't think I can break into the vault without triggering the trap layered in it. But it makes me curious. I know we came through a summoning spell but how is that staff here?'_ Shamal seemed genuinely interested.

_'I don't know. I heard that strange thing appears from time to time in the desert of the elves or near its border. Maybe there is something there.'_

_'... Interesting. Maybe we should go there once.'_

**_'I advise against that. Memory from Master says that we'd require a large group of at least A+ ground mages.'_**

_'And the desert is far too big anyway.'_ Louise nodded in acknowledgment.

_'Not with a wide area search but you're probably right. I don't know how to handle Laevatein yet'_ Shamal said,_ 'but we have to do research on possible other Belkan era artifacts or some from other eras even. From what I feel here, most mages aren't really a threat to us but that's mostly due to lack of proper training and inefficient use of magic.'_

_'What do you mean inefficient?'_ Louise was obfuscated _'I know your magic is quite powerful, that's part of why I want to learn it, but that magic was given us by god through the founder. It cannot be inefficient.'_

_'Master, I do not say that the elemental system is inefficient. I meant that the way you take it for granted without trying to improve the way of use is."_ Shamal said trying to explain.

_'Humpf, I still do not see how it is a problem.'_

**_'You see, Elven Magic is not inherently stronger than yours. They just developed spells more complex than yours and use it to develop technology for their society.'_**

_'And how do you know that? That doesn't come from my memory.'_ Louise said suspiciously.

**_'It is written in the Book. You should read it. There is a lot of information in it so I can give them to you whenever you need but memorizing them yourself is better. Well, though I am part of you, you will eventually learn them even without but who knows how much time that will take.'_**

_'I will read it. After all, it seems other Void spells appeared since you fused with it.'_ Louise answered, glossing over the fact that she was one with that strange entity.

_'I would advise the same. You can count on us for anything you need to learn for the Belkan one. You will have lessons in the two so it will take time'_

_'Well, I know all the theoretical magic up to colege level so I don't really need it.'_ Louise said with pride. She had passed years learning everything she could on magic when she was not training with Henrietta or her mother in something or another. She had even developed a slight insomnia because of it so she was pretty sure she knew anything one could ask about it.

_**'That will let you time, yes, but I fear master there are a lot of things you need to know to use me correctly. I can use spell but if you do not know the basic of their working there is a real risk of backfire. Don't worry too much. One of Shamal's functions is to help teach you the use of magic.**_' NachtWal said as Louise start to feel a lot of headache coming on.

_'OK, we will see that later. I am staring to get lost and having you talk in front of me will be easier. Or maybe I will start by the void spell.'_ She heard a hiss when she said that and remembered that those spells seemed to follow their own rule. At least she could read some of them now.

_'Understood Master. I will continue to look around and maybe see if I can find something in the library.'_

_'Master."_ That was the stern voice of Signum and it seemed she was calling her for some time now. She really had to learn to divide her attention better.

_'What is it Signum?_' She answered looking for the falcon.

_'There is a professor who is calling for you.'_ Yes it was really urgent.

"Princess, do you hear me? Ah! Dame Henrietta, Miss de Tarbes, is she sleeping?" The professor asked worryingly.

"I don't know. She had been quiet for some time now but I believed it was because we were talking about our third year studies." Siesta answered.

"Ah, sorry professor. I was lost in my thought; you know with my familiar." She said, soothing their unfounded worries as best she could.

"Well, if it's just that then it's okay. In fact, the headmaster would like to talk about that with you along with a few other things." He looked at the bird quizzically "Yes, your familiar seem really fascinating."

'If only you knew.' Louise thought to herself. " I understand, but when will it be?"

"Hehe. Well, there are quite a few things that have to be seen before, like the list of the new familiar and particular curses, but tomorrow morning if it's possible. You have the day free if I remember correctly." The teacher said, still stealing glances at Signum.

"I understand." She then saw the pleading look on Henrietta's face and decided she couldn't withhold information from her anymore. "I will come with my bodyguard if you don't see any problem with it. We may disclose … sensible subject so..."

The professor seemed surprised by the request, even a little obfuscated, but after some time thinking the real reason probably came to him as a small smile found its way on the bald teacher. "Of course Dame Henrietta can come but you could have asked in a more direct manner. After all, we can't imagine having you without her."

Both Louise and Henrietta blushed slightly as Siesta laughed softly.

"Thank you." Louise said smiling.

"No problem, see you tomorrow your highness, Miss Henrietta." The teacher bowed slightly before going back in the direction of the central tower.

...

The rest of the day passed normally. Persuading Henrietta to wait for the next day to get explanation was a little hard but Louise managed to do it.

She rested outside quite some time to be sure everyone saw Signum before she got enough of the constant nagging of her peers and went back to her room, calling back Shamal on the road and informing her of tomorrow's plans.

She still wondered what she would tell them as it mainly depended on what the other party knew. She asked her three new protectors what she should do.

"You are the one to choose Master, and whatever happens, we will go along with you. As you pointed out, it is a sensitive matter." Signum said

"You will have to tell all the truth to your parent, the King and Queen however, but not on paper. Sadly you do not have any telepathy connection with them so you will have to go to them shortly." Shamal continued.

"I know, I was already planning on getting to the castle one the next Void day but I don't know if they will be there with all the negotiations due to the trouble with Albion."

"But really, a magic that belongs only to the founder of your civilization and the Tome for familiar? You are an unlucky one, Master" Signum noted.

"I know, and I still have problem mastering the little power I have." Louise pouted. Had it not been for that fateful day, she would have still been searching for her affinity.

**_"Do not fear a lack of power master. Your real problem would be more that you have too much power. On raw power alone you are, without me , a S+ mage along with the Void affinity that taints any of your spells, even the Knights are tainted by it in the form of the familiar Rune."_**

_"And you know that because..?"_ Louise asked. That particular bit of knowledge about her seemed too big to be true, even if it came from a millennia old worlds crushing abomination. Now that she thought about it, she should be far more scared but for now it wasn't important.

**_"It is written in the Book, You should really read it, it as information that would change your view" _**That new part of her answered matter of factly. As she thought, there was something fishy about her, other than being what she was.

_"I don't know. I am afraid I will learn thing I don't want to know."_ That much was very true. It was the founder's Journal after all; they might be shocking truth in it and as much as she was wary of the church, she still wanted to believe in their teaching.

**_"You will know it eventually, but I repeat myself,"_** She really had a strange way of thinking.

"Still, S+ rank, the first thing I will teach you will probably be restraint." Shamal was quite amazed at her master possibility and light of hope seemed too bright in the scholar looking knight.

"As for me, I will help you better your magic-less capacity and melee fighting with those two swords." The image of the longs red spears came back in Louise mind.

"So, heavy and hurtful training right?" Signum nodded. Yes, if she was to rein in NachtWal, she had to know how to use those. She knew a little of sword fight thank to her mother, enough to know she was better than the new recruit of the guard by a lot in fact.

By the way, now that she had time to take a look at both Signum and Shamal they looked like people she knew all too well. They look like her own parents as they were depicted on the wall painting back at the house. Taking that Shamal was a lot more feminine that her father, but the stature was almost the same in both cases.

"And talking about a fight, I think it is time you give us our armor."

"Armor, Well you are Knight so I suppose I do have to give you one, but I don't have any here." Louise said, a little ashamed she had not thought about it before. Those revealing black clothes weren't fit at all for them now that they were hers.

"That won't be a problem; our clothes and armor are like your Barrier Jacket." Shamal tentatively explained but Louise didn't see what she meant.

"_**Just think about them, their power will make the rest** _"NachtWal clarified for them.

"Ah, I understand, just wait..._ That should be good_" She had sent the latter on the telepathic link along with her ideas.

"Very well master" The Pink-haired general bowed. Like that, she really reminded her of her mother in her younger days.

"Uh... If I may, could I have less plate on it? You may be used to it, Signum. It suits your style but I think it's too heavy for me." The blond asked, visibly disturbed.

"If you say so. You know better than me what suit you I suppose. I just thought that with a sword you might need something on the heavier side ..._ Here would that be okay?"_ Louise sent her new plan of what should be a proper light armor.

"Yes, very much. I will bear it with pride."

* * *

This chapter was Beta'd By AlphaWolf45m Thank to him

Note: what's right and what's wrong if I want to get better. And if I get better you get better stories

Thank for reading, please review

Fragment of Ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it come The Fourth Chapter, after I got a Beta.

I hope you enjoy it.

Review answer:

-Privatesargent and Poliamida : Don't Worry, There is an IC reason for Siesta to be a mage and low noble here, and it will be explained later. As for Requonquista they ares till there and will still be the main villain of the first two parts.

-Nyamu: Louise and Henrietta are OOC because they lived very differently from the The cannon one's for the last eight years. But if you mean intern incoherence about the story please tell me so I can correct the errors.

-MWkillkenny84 Oh Fouquet... She won't like what's coming.

-Xalverius nakrithedemon and the others: Thank you. I am trying to improve my grammar and reread my work the most I can but I do need a Beta.

Now onto the story.

A disclaimer : I do not own ZnT/Foz .Neither do I own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

**The Book of Void **

**Chapter 4**

The subject of the armor closed as the knights materialized them out of nowhere, something that Louise still had trouble getting her mind around. Once it was done, they got to the next urgent matter. Namely, their meeting with the Headmaster and what should be said. After some time reviewing every question that could and would come, they decided that, apart some obviously disruptive points, they should just answer truthfully to any of the questions.

They pondered for some time if they should reveal Shamal's presence but, after ,realized she would probably have to show herself to explain some points, they might have to but not without some protection. Hiding her from the students could still prove useful.

Louise decided she would take Henrietta with her to the meeting as it would be a good occasion to tell her. Louise hated having to hide things from her best friend and inviting her would kill two birds with one stone.

When they finally reached a final agreement, Louise sat at her table. She had a letter to write.

...

_'Dear Father, Dear Mother _

_I __write you this letter to inform you of the fact that I have successfully summoned my Familiar._

_It is just as you expected of me and I am sure you wish to meet my life companions._

_For this purpose, I inform you of my next visit to the castle on the day of Void after you received this letter._

_That way you will be able to ascertain that they are worthy of our family and that I did not fail you._

_With my greatest respect, Your Daughter, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De la Valiere, De Tristain. Duchesse de la Valiere.'_

_... _

When she had finally finished and gone over it thrice, she looked out her window to see a darkening sky. Writing the letter along with her earlier discussion with Shamal and Signum had really taken more time out of the day than she thought.

Nevertheless, her day hadn't ended yet. There was still tonight's evening meal to eat, and like lunch, she had to be present or bad rumors would spread once again. She would have more time for herself tomorrow but today was a ceremonial day.

After eating the always exquisite meal, she delivered the letter to the couriers and informed Henrietta about the meeting. The girl looked positively ecstatic at being included. Louise made a mental note to apologize to the purple-haired girl. It seems she caused the girl to needlessly worry for her again.

* * *

...

The next day's wake-up call was the worst she ever had.

It was entirely her own fault. Before going to bed, she had asked Signum to wake her as she hadn't wanted to imagine how NachtWal would play alarm clock and Shamal had said she would go to the Library early in the morning before the meeting: apparently there were some books in the back which had picked her interested.

Usually it wouldn't have even been necessary as she was used to get up early, courtesy of her mother's training regimen but the day had been really taxing, much more mentally than magically.

Worse of all, she had been curious. NachtWal had said that she should read the Founder's Book so she had done so. It had to be important to do if an entity such as she implied it was necessary with the added allure of being The Founder's Book. It was bound to be interesting getting a firsthand account on a history bound to have changed over the last thousands of years.

In fact it was, and that was the whole issue. Apart from the spell section, which she had decided to study once she had a hand of the basics, there was a really long narrative in it most of which was written by Brimir himself. It had totally captivated her to the point she had only fallen asleep when the Moons were already at their zenith. It was not every day you had a direct hand story about the founder of your society without distortion after all.

For now, she was only past the preface when Brimir was still a young nomad mage and without his familiars yet but already she had found differences between that record and the teaching of the church.

For obvious reasons Louise had always been wary of the church, even after they had elected a new Pope three years or so ago but she didn't think that they would lie about the most basic truth such as Brimir's origin.

It was until that point she had asked NachtWal if 'she' was sure it was the original. To which 'she' had answered**_ "I don't know if it's the original but it was sealed with the same power that taints your linker core and it is far too detailed to be just a scam. Plus, you should know its authenticity more than me when it comes to its spells."_**

This was as saying it was and she was inclined to agree. There was no other Void mage in history which could have done such a feat, not that there were any as the church preached. She was pretty sure there must have been some but most likely, they met untimely deaths pretty quickly if discovered.

The same preface talked about four heirs to its power with three of them, like her, down the line of the royal families through his three sons and the last one was the first Pope.

And if the powers had all descended just like her, it meant that any bastard line could get a void inheritor claiming himself the new Brimir. Reading that, she had understood why the Galian royal family was such a bunch of interbred madmen. They must have a record of that one fact somewhere.

Oh, she knew she had some degree of Galian blood in herself. Her grandmother on her father's side was the current King's aunt but she was an exception as it was a known secret that King Joseph's mother was his father's sister. The man was called the Mad King with reason. Inbreeding would do that to a person.

But, coming back to the subject of her night's reading, it meant she had fallen asleep late with a conflicted mind along with resurgence in very old nightmarish dream. She hadn't slept that badly for at least eight years.

It was torturous being woken up by a Pink-haired knight shaking her like she was being interrogated. The shaking and nightmare put together she had made her really happy she had not eaten during the night or she would have given it all back with a tidy little bow.

...

_"Are you alright master?"_ Her tormentor asked from her vantage point on her leather reinforced shoulder.

Louise, after dressing for the day, stood in her room ready to face another day of he- uh, school.

'Too late to ask me that you feathered, pink haired demon.' Louise thought to herself with a slight grimace. Out loud she responded. "Yes, everything's alright. Just…please remember next time to wake me up more gently." Louise said with an icy smile. She was still a tad angry but, in Signum's defense, it was her fault.

Signum was obviously a warrior foremost and thus very resourceful, and she had said to wake her up by any means necessary. Oh how she regretted her words.

_"I tried but you were sleeping so deeply, you didn't even flinch when the cymbals broke."_ The Falcon woman answered, serious as always if with a hint of amusement in her eyes. _"You shouldn't have slept so late."_

"You sound like my mother." Louise mumbled. Making her way to the door, she just wished she had found another way. She had almost exploded at Signum but when she saw the ready water bucket near the door and the remains of the cymbals, she backtracked. She had tried other ways, they had just not worked.

"You're right, I know," Louise said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "but I am supposed to be a Princess even if I don't like it. Princesses are delicate things." Louise was only half serious on that last one. Her eldest sister was anything but delicate.

"And is that why your mother trained you to be one of the less killable students in this academy?"

"Well, is was either that or dying. Not a very difficult choice." Louise answered on reflex. She stopped. Turning her head toward the falcon on her shoulder. "That wasn't you." Louise, exiting her room and into the hallway, called out, "Henrietta?"

"Yes, that was me." Henrietta emerged from a corner, her school uniform already on with the usual light armor under it, armor which Louise had based Shamal's armor design on. "So, who were you talking to right now?" Her friend asked walking beside her.

"My familiar and don't ask me how until we are in the headmaster's office." Louise answered back. She didn't need a reputation of madwomen on top of what she already had.

"As you wish." Her friend replied earnestly. She was far too happy that her friend chose to let her in to contest what was a perfectly sensible demand. It seemed that one day was already too long for her friend.

As the three of them made their way to said office Louise noticed a flicker in the air. Ready to duck out if necessary, Louise called over the telepathic link. _"Shamal, Is that you next to me?" _ A message that was answered immediately, calming the jumpy Louise.

_'Yes, I'm sorry to not have contacted you before master. I was just too immersed in this book…'_

_'I was afraid it was an assassin here to kill me, again.'_ Not wanting to make Shamal feel worse than she inevitably was already, Louise quickly changed the subject. _'Is that book that interesting?'_ Louise inquired. From her earlier discussions with her new protectors, she knew that Shamal was the one with the most theoretical knowledge.

_'Not that much but it has valuable data about the story of the void. Some are obviously warped but it still gives a good global view of…wait…come again?'_ Unseen behind her barrier, Shamal had stopped her happy rambling when the fact that her charge had assassins after her registered.

_'Yes, but that's old,'_ Louise reassured her in a dismissive tone_. 'Every now and then some angry noble send assassins to me, but most of the time they don't get past the wall.' _

Shamal felt irritated at Louse's flippant attitude to subject. Seriously, assassins, people specifically trained to kill. _'Ah,'_ Shamal said with a sweet smile that could give anyone cavities with a single gaze, _'just that, for some reason I believe it might be something more. But still,'_ the sweetness spread to her voice,_ 'it's even more of a reason we should start your training Master.'_

Louise squinted against the brightness her honey-haired familiar pulsed out though the barrier. "Hey, Louise, is something bothering your eyes?" Henrietta asked, confusion drawn all over her face.

"Hehe…" Louise said as her familiars' gazes locked on her with such intensity she wondered if she'd melt. "Its' nothing. I just that, uh, the sun is unusually bright this morning."

Henrietta clearly didn't believe her but nevertheless dropped the subject.

**_'She is quite right.'_** NachtWal said. **_'As for information about the void, why didn't you take them at the source, Shamal?'_** The serpentine voice came into her head. She had been quiet up until now so she had forgotten, but she was always there, listening.

_'The source, what do you mean? Can't you be clearer for once?'_ Louise pestered her. It was only one day but already getting fed up with its' cryptic behavior. Louise knew she was an old spirit but she could make some effort, not that it seemed to perturb her blonde knight.

_'She means the Book, Why didn't I think about that.' _Hearing the clap, Louise was pretty sure Shamal was feeling a little stupid now. _'Nevertheless, the one I hold gives us an outsider's view so it's still quite interesting.'_

_'I see… Well, we have arrived at our destination so we will see about the training after this meeting is done.' _ They all stood in front of a tall door, more ornate that all the others but her own. Not in the mood to wait in the hall that early in the morning, Louise only took the time to knock on the door and give the signal for Henrietta to announce them.

"Headmaster, this is Dame des Ornieres along with her Highness Lady de la Valière. We came answering yesterday's request."

Then, not waiting for the reply, they entered the room followed by her familiars.

"Ah, Dame Ornieres, could you... well it's too late I presume." Osmond said as he went under a harsh scolding when they entered.

"Do not smoke. The healers insist it is bad for your health." The author of said scolding, one Miss Longueville, gathering her papers. "Good day to you, Miss Henrietta, Miss Valiere. I hope you're not here to complain about anything. The paperwork is such a hassle and it always fall on me." The green-haired secretary inclined her head slightly while she smiled at them.

"Do not worry, Miss Longueville. We're here on Osmond's invitation. I can assure you that if any paperwork goes out of this meeting, it won't fall on you." Louise had always quite liked the beautiful secretary. It was known fact that she had been initially hired for being the Headmaster eye candy more than for her competence but, in the end, she knew how to do her job.

"Well I hadn't heard of any destruction of the school property so I thought it might be that." On the other hand she was quite blunt but, being a commoner, Louise considered it normal. After being sent here at least twice a month for creating destructive explosions, she had learned to cope with the secretary's sometime obvious dislike of noble.

When Louise looked at people like Guiche or Momonrency, or Richmond if she included someone from the court, she could understand. Here she also had to deal with the headmaster's constant sexual harassment so it hadn't become better.

"Miss Longueville, you know that it didn't happen for almost three months now." Henrietta said coming to her defense like usual.

"You're right, Miss Henrietta. You know how I like to tease our little Princess." But the principal reason she liked her was that she was one of the rare people that was nice to Henrietta.

"Yes, I know... But I don't know if her familiar do." In fact, Signum was becoming puffier by the second.

".. Ahem." Osmond grunted, calling them back to order "Sorry to interrupt your little chat, But if I called for you, it was for a little more meaningful chatter."

"Ah yes. Sorry about that." Turning to the secretary, Henrietta said apologetically, "I think you should leave Miss Longueville."

"Well, it looks like an important meeting, good bye." That said, she left the room closing the door behind her on the headmaster's unvoiced command.

"Now that's done, please take a seat." Louise and Henrietta sat down and that was when Osmond remarked that Professor Colbert would be joining in there little meeting. She should have predicted his attendance as he was the sole witness of today's main point of discussion but she was still surprised.

"Good day to you, Professor Colbert." She gave the man a short nod, which the bald man returned.

"Good day to you, Dame Valière, Shall we start?"

"Wait. Before we proceed, I'd like to remind everyone what will be said here must not go outside without my consent. Am I being clear?" Louise asked forcefully, surprising the two elder mage.

"Yes, of course. I already cast a silencing spell the moment Miss Longueville got out. Why are you being so persistent?" Osmond was getting quite worried; in their preceding meetings, Louise rarely was this serious about any matter with him.

"Because, you see, if I am to answer the questions you will likely propose, I will have to disclose some secrets. Some of which you surely know already and for another reasons that could get me in... some trouble." The stipulation was the result of the earlier discussion with her knights. They could talk but would take no risk of their talk being heard by potential enemies. And for that, they had their own means but extra protection didn't hurt.

"Of course, I should have thought about it. The fact could in fact become problematic if revealed without your father's approval."

"Among other things, yes. I will take my own security measure. Please don't panic." Turning to her cloaked familiar, she said, "Shamal, you can go."

* * *

"...Please don't panic. Shamal, you can go" That was the last thing she heard of the conversation and that wasn't normal.

The infamous thief she was, gathering information was one of her specialties. She was already in the know about the general theme of the discussion but her sponsors, strangely, weren't interested in that information. She knew the Princess would be going back to the castle this weekend. That was an important tidbit as it meant the Guard would be cut almost in half for two days.

And most essential of all, using the same non-magical technique she was using, she had bypassed the headmaster's silencing spell to learn how to open the vault.

She was pretty confident that with the time to prepare, she could go through the Queen's security charms that permanently enchanted the castle.

But for the life of her, she couldn't comprehend how they had cut the link she had made to the office. What was that freaky princess up to again?

* * *

"What it's ...?" Henrietta sputtered. The purple haired guard, seeing the strange undulating in the middle of the room, immediately got next to Louise, ready to protect her from whatever came out from the strange phenomenon.

"What are you...? What is...? Who are you?" Colbert said confused. At the same time, Colbert had gone from lost to on guard in its ready stance worthy of a warrior.

Osmond for his part was just mildly surprised, more interested in the source of this strange magic. "Am I to assume it's one of those things you wish to hide, your Highness? I saw a lot of things in my life but I don't remember seeing a spell like that." Osmond was visibly quite amused by that obvious display of foreign magic.

"Yes, It is. Or at least part of it. And you can stand down Professor Colbert. Shamal is with me." Louise calmly said, knowing something like that would happen even after her warning.

"Shamal? Is it the name of that young woman" Colbert asked, staff still pointed at the blonde haired woman who had just appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, I am Shamal. Knight of the Lake under the service of Master Louise." Shamal presented herself, bowing gracefully. "And before you ask, yes I am the creator of this barrier. Nothing can get in or out without breaking it. If someone was to look in the room now they would see absolutely no one."

Osmond nodded "Quite a useful spell." Turning to Louise, he continued. "You have made an interesting ally your Highness, even if I doubt the church would approve."

Louise couldn't agree more. It was the main reason she had hesitated to even present Shamal to them in the first place. "Certainly, that's why we chose to place the extra barrier in the first place. You know that our rapports with Romalia are currently rather..."

"Tense." Henrietta offered as she had finally relaxed. "Louise, is she the one you were talking to earlier?"

"If you mean when we met each other in the hall then no. I already said I was talking to my familiar remember?" Louise reminded her, indicating the unmoving falcon on her shoulder; one of whom had looked intensely to the ground ever since they had entered the room as if chasing something.

"But, if I may your highness, she is your familiar as well if I am to believe those Runes on her forehead. Am I correct?" Osmond interrupted, pointing to Shamal's forehead which Louise had earlier just believed to be scars.

"Are you sure? I believed those were just scars." Louise didn't know what to make of it; she believed her mark was only impressed on the chest and, if those were runes, they were longer than the one on both NachtWal and Signum.

"Hum? Miss Shamal was it? Could you hold up your bangs so we can examine them please?" Colbert asked as he already had closed the gap between him and the blonde woman, his curiosity once again getting the better of him.

The knight inquired her master's permission, glancing at the teenager, and quickly received one in the form of a short nod. It was important information for her as well. She had to admit that she did not have the time to look more into them herself when she had all those cover up stories, presentations, meetings, training and other such thing to prepare. That along with the fact Shamal had pasted most of her time exploring the grounds behind her cloak meant she didn't see her quite as much as Signum.

"Yes of course." Shamal complied, holding her bang up. "Could you copy the runes too please? I read a book about runes this morning in the library and I may be able to remember them." Colbert stopped moving for a second, visibly surprised by Shamal claim. "The library? I was there searching for that book. Where were you…? Ah, you were hidden behind the same cloak you had earlier. " he said understandingly.

"As for the runes, here they are." The man had gotten out a block of paper from one of the numerous pockets on his robe. "I can tell you that one of the characters mean god at least, not that surprising when we know your master; the same rune character can be found on the hydra and the falcon."

"Myozonitonir, the mind God. Well that's an interesting title." Shamal said with a distinguished laugh.

"As I thought. So you have two of Brimir familiars. Indeed your Highness, a great future awaits for you." Osmond said playfully.

"Great and painful. You probably know as much as me about the troubled time we live in. Believe me, I would prefer to be that talentless Wind mage the others believe me to be." Louise complained once more about the unfortunate reality of her life.

"And that's why their Majesty sent you here your Highness. So that you could make allies when trouble will come your way. And, as much I don't like to think about my students getting into danger, you are necessary for our country. That being said, that necessity has painted a target on your back." The old man said frowning.

"There is no need to remind me, Headmaster. I heard it enough since that day. Anyways, this is not the reason you called me here right?" Louise was rather eager to change the subject as was Colbert. The bald man swung uneasily on his chair.

"You're right. As you know, Jean took made a copy of your familiars' rune yesterday. He immediately compared them to the note he had on Brimir's Familiars as we already suspected of your status. The problem is, there was no recording of this one. Now that we saw Miss Shamal's it can only mean that one is the fourth one..."

"So it's Lifdrasil. I figured as much when I saw the same rune on Signum's and NachtWal's chest." Louise cut in.

"Lifdrasil. I don't remember seeing that one in the reference I read." Colbert scratched his chin, visibly lost in how his student had found such a thing. Then, light came to his eyes as another thing she had said finally made its way to is mind "The same… Aren't that bird and the snake of yesterday the same?"

"Wait, you didn't know they weren't the same? Why did you call me if not for that?" Louise was puzzled. Could the professor really be so dense? Well, it was Colbert but still, he was not the next headmaster for nothing. Not that he himself knew of course.

"I did call you for that." The Headmaster answered, understanding she was lost as to the reason of her presence "Amongst other things but I don't believe Jean had made the link. As for the other thing, I wanted to check on what you knew about your familiars and check on your health."

Her health? She hadn't any problems with her health recently so why could they... Ah, it was true that she had been absentminded when the Professor informed her of the meeting so it might be that.

"Everything is alright; you know that familiar can be taxing on first contact." Louise half-lied, knowing it wouldn't be believed but the headmaster was clever enough to understand it was a thing she had decided not to disclose.

"... Yes, you seem alright for now but don't strain yourself." The headmaster assented, making a sign to the other professor to not continue with that subject.

"As for my familiars, the snake as you call it is different from Signum but they're both my familiars and both bear the same runes." Louise pointed at Signum already upped chest, the bird-Knight having understood where the talk was going. "I know the runes on them are those of Lifdrasil because it was written in the Book." Louise informed them, knowing a lot of questions would come out of that single statement.

"The founder's prayer book you mean. You said that you could read only one page. Did it change after the summoning? If the snake and your falcon are different, where is it? I don't see it anywhere. Now that I think about it, when did you ever call those other two!? The ritual can only be performed outside and you were in your room until I saw you with the Falcon..." Professor Colbert question came on after another, driven by his insatiable curiosity.

"Calm down Jean. I don't think Her Highness can answer all those questions at once." Osmond was rather amused at the vitality of his friend. Then, turning to Louise, he continued. "So your highness, could you tell us what you can?"

"It was a promise I made when I enrolled here so I don't see why I wouldn't. Here is what I can tell you..." Louise started to explain how she had made a contact with NachtWal, omitting of course, the fact about it being a planet eating monstrosity while still informing it could be dangerous. At the mention of other planets with other humans, Colbert almost started his interrogation once again but was stopped by the headmaster, indicating he could ask for a later date.

She still had a hard time believing such a thing was possible even with her three guardians as a proof but for some reason the headmaster seemed to swallow the pill rather easily. Louise took note of that fact.

Then, she explained how her first summoned familiar had fused with the book, revealing all its pages which garnered her odd looks as they could not believe a beast could fuse with the holy artifact. She had to call 'her' out as a proof of concept, a thing she would rather not do again as it earned her another round of strange looks as the beast coiled around her.

Before explaining how, she had to explain why she had called for the Knights, a talk that involved explaining NachtWal was fully sentient. While she was enumerating the why, she thought that Henrietta looked slightly down, a look that went depressive when Signum took her human form and presented herself.

Good will, what her friend could be worried about? She would need to have a private talk with her after the meeting. If she started dwelling on a little thing, her friend could go off the deep end sometimes.

Finally, taking the example of the barrier around them, she started explaining about the more sensible part of the talks, one that she wasn't even obligated to talk about but knew she was bonded to as a student of the Tristain academy of magic.

She told them about magic. Or more accurately, let Shamal do it.

"As you may have guessed, the barrier around us wasn't created using Elemental magic..." The knight started.

"I had gathered as much, but it doesn't seem to be firstborn magic either. How can you do such thing for there isn't any other form of magic that are known to us at least." The headmaster was curious, for whatever others thought about him, Osmond was still both a scholar and a wise man.

"You're right about it not being the same magic used by the species you designate as firstborn. As I was about to say, I do know some elemental magic but even them would not be the one you know. There are a lot of magic systems in the universe..."

Henrietta cut in, finally voicing an opinion as Louise at noted she caught up in something. " How can it be? Brimir was the one to create magic." At that, Louise irked. Her friend, as the daughter of the last King was still deeply pious, more so than herself but Louise knew that what the church told was not always the white truth.

"He may have created your system of magic but they are a lot more out there young lady. In fact, I know of magic older than your founder." Signum said, always serious, daring her interlocutor to take back and jabbed at her to think.

Seeing the lost look of her dear friend, Louise decided to intervene. "I am afraid they are right on that one, Henrietta. From what I read in the Book he didn't even invent our system as much as actualize it. The only thing he really created where the Void's spell and Familiar summoning."

"But the church..." Henrietta had nothing to retort with.

"Another lie. It seems they tend to do that a lot. For good or bad, it mostly depends on which lie you talk about but they still do." Louise said, instating her friend to remember the last time they had to suffer from such a lie. In passing, she noted that Colbert faced had soured.

"They need it to justify their actions and maintain us in line 'against our foes'." There was an unusual bitterness in the teacher's declarations. And Louise had not missed the irony of the last words.

Still, doubt seemed to quell Henrietta. "I see. If you say it is that way, Louise, then it must be true I guess." Gathering herself, she followed on the main subject. "So what of this magic?"

"Well, as I will learn a bit of that different magic from my knights and the Book. I had to warn you beforehand. I will need your backing for both missing class and if we use it in front of the others. I will of course try not to but, if it happens, my words won't be enough in case some other student rats me out for something as silly as heresy. As you know, I am not liked a lot here." Louise explained. At that, both teachers nodded, perfectly understanding.

"I will do what I can. It was great luck that one of you can become a falcon; otherwise I would probably already have to block yesterday's letters. That would have been a shame right." Louise understood what the headmaster had meant. It was not the first time.

"Yes... a shame." She returned the gesture before turning back to her friend "As for why telling you Ann, it is because I don't want to hide anything from you. You are the only one I fully trust."

Hearing that, the young woman smiled anew, teary eyes shining at her friend. Louise didn't know it but that single phrase was really important for her. Since both the knights had appeared in the room, she had doubted. Louise had been a little distant from her yesterday so theirs presences could mean that she had started doubting her as a guard and a confidante. After all they were her familiars and would always be with her.

"By the way, your highness, you did say you would learn those spells from your book too right? Why is that?" Cobert asked an idea clearly under his hairless head.

"Yes, they were copied in it with the original spells after I bound NachtWal." Louise answered truthfully, not knowing where he was going.

"In that case, you do not have to worry about heresy. Well, as long as you can prove it's the original." Colbert declared as if it was evidence.

"Jean, you are brilliant, how did I not see that possibility." Osmond followed, grinning behind his beard.

"... Yes and that way even we would be protected from any attack on that field." Shamal continued, having apparently grasped what Colbert was hinting at.

"No one can claim this one isn't authentic without offending the throne." Henrietta herself had understood.

"Even so we should be prudent; it would still put Master in an awkward position. Albeit one that is much more enviable. "Signum was already thinking about the trouble of that same plan.

"You are right Miss Signum. You should still avoid being seen using strange magic at least for the time being." Colbert affirmed, frowning at the trouble that would come until the truth came out.

"That cloaking spell will be necessary for your training." Osmond himself seemed to think there it would be useful.

"We already intend to do so." Shamal asserted what had been decided between them and their master yesterday. Thinking back at the apparent abundance of assassins, they should start after today's breakfast.

"Yes, we talked about it yesterday but what are you talking about anyway?" That remark earned her the incredulous stares of the whole room. But honestly, they weren't making any sense to her. How could the fact that the spells she'd learn were written in the founder's… All of sudden, Louise felt really stupid.

"So you understood, your Highness?" Colbert inquired, apparently unsure about her state of mind.

"Yes, I understood. No one would dare to accuse a spell written down in the Holy relic to be a heathen spell but you are right that we shouldn't use that trump card too early. I have neither the haste nor wanting to be ousted publicly as a Void mage. It's already a burden with the ones who do know in the court."

It was the usual rant, but true nevertheless. Being treated as a living god by some of the duke and cardinals was truthfully horrifying in its own special sort of way though she had to admit it was useful to keep them in check when they weren't trying to kill her that was. A lot of second/third sons and daughters had found themselves inheriting the titles of their parents/uncles over these past eight years and the secret service had lost a lot of their members. Such was the cost of underestimating the Valiere.

"Well, I don't have any other questions. If you do not have anything you wish to tell us, I believe this is the end of our enlightening talk." Osmond said joyfully as clapping his hands together.

Louise acquiesced, getting her from her seat." Yes, I believe so. Signum, Shamal."

On her words, Signum morphed back into her falcon form and Shamal disappeared. At the same time, the office regained its rightful colors.

"Take care of yourself, your Highness. You too Miss des Ornieres" Osmond said saluting at the pair.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I promise we will." Henrietta answered back, opening the door for Louise. Before going out, Louise remembered she had to inform the headmaster for another matter "By the way, I will visit the castle at the end of the week so we may miss Wind day's morning's lesson."

"You are excused, Your Highness. Please do give our greetings to theirs Majesty." Osmond answered back, his nose already on his papers.

_'So it happens for him to work after all.'_ Louise thought as she got out. The man was wise, great mage and noble from one of the few families as old as hers but generally she couldn't help but see him as a lazy grandpa, an image that he no doubt cultivated earnestly.

"So, Your Highness, Should we go eat out breakfast now?" Henrietta asked her once they were out of the office, a tasteful smile on her lips.

"Yes, we may but I already told you not to call me that Ann, or should I call you Henrietta Annabelle?" Louise resorted with a smirk, using her friend's middle name.

"No." Henrietta said horrified. "I hate that uselessly long name. I will stop. So please, just call me Henrietta, or Ann." Henrietta sheepishly looked at her.

"Ok, so, what do you think the kitchen will serve you today, Ann?" Louise changed the subject, indicating to her friend that she had pardoned her.

All too happy, the purple haired woman took the bait. "I don't know but I can find out…"

...

Meanwhile Louise got a message from Signum.

_'Master, I do not like that old man. How did such a man became the headmaster of an Academy?'_

_'What do you mean?' _Louise asked cautiously.

_'He passed almost all the meeting trying to sneak his mouse under your skirt. I had to threaten to eat it or it would have insisted. Plus, he is far too laid back for a magic instructor.' _She was rather irritated at that not only was she her master but she was his princess and it was a blatant lack of respect.

Louise knew about that but it was usual and so she answered off handily. The first time she – Henrietta - had told her she had almost asked for him to be beheaded but her bodyguard barely managed to talk her out of it by the fact that it would put her in the spotlight. Now she just gritted her teeth and accepted it. '_Well, he is a perv but he is trustworthy.'_ Still, she was pleased that from now on, the old man wouldn't try again. '_As for being laid-back, most mages are. In case you didn't see it, Henrietta and I are more fit than any of the other students, even the boys.'_

The falcon tilted her head, trying to remember the figures of the other students she hadn't catalogued as dangerous. Now that she thought about it this was true _'That I don't understand. Why is that?'_

_'Well, commoners do everything for us and not every noble will enter have military career. Henrietta and I are exceptions as she is my bodyguard and I am the 2nd favorite target for any murder or kidnapping attempt in the country.'_ Louise specified with a smug smile.

_'And who would be the first?'_ Shamal asked, cutting into their conversation.

_'That would be my eldest sister, Eleanore but the strongest Knight Corp of the country is with her at all times.'_ Louise answered._ 'And I thought I had told you to warn me before talking in here Shamal.'_

_'For that, I would have to talk to you but I will try. As for the kidnapping and murder, I assure you it won't happen to you with us around.'_ Shamal assured her Master, reminding Louise she was truly a knight._ 'But I was calling you about another thing. I think I found out where we could train. There is a clearing northwest of the academy."_

_'Yes, it would be prefect but the nearest forest is 5 kilometers from the academy…' _Louise wasn't against physical activity, but she didn't think she would be able to walk 5 kilometers after her training. Not if what Signum had just hinted at was to be verified.

_'I can bring you back at least until you learn how to fly.'_ Signum offered.

_'Well, I suppose you can... I won't cut on the physical training right?' _Louise asked in a sight. She had noted she was talking about learning how to fly but, by this point, she wasn't even surprised. After all, she knew one Square Wind mage who could.

_'If you want to be effective in magic, you need to be physically fit. I am willing to bet none of the mage which aren't physical is that strong'_. Shamal's statement really made her thoughtful.

Most of the mage she saw in action were soldiers so they were strong but if she thought about her classmates, there was no doubting it. Tabitha and Kirche were by far the strongest of the lot followed by that fop of De Gramont who was forced to train under Henrietta. The three of them were around Triangle class. Of the others, almost none had reached even the line class and those who did were the brightest one.

_'Urk... You are right. Why is that?' _Louise asked.

_'That's because your magical core where you draw power from develops with your body. You need a mind to use it right and it is at different strength at birth for everyone but only working on theory will only lead so far. You need to use both if you want to really get better at magic. That is true for any magical system I know at least...'_ And so, Louise had her first lesson on magic with her new teacher as she ate.

...

* * *

Halkeginia 

Romalia, Capital of the Holy Romalian Empire 

Somewhere Under the Cathedral

A young looking girl with blue air was flying down a tunnel.

"Hello, I'm back." Said the girl to her apparent superior, a young woman with white hair that finished black

"You took your time, idiot. You know he doesn't like that." answered the woman, not that she was really caring what the man thought. "So, what happened?"

"You should know what, you felt it too yesterday." The blue haired girl answered. "And I'm not an idiot." she added as an afterthought.

"So it's as I thought. She told me she felt it yesterday morning." the white-hair pointed at a likewise young girl brow hair on her face. She was quietly sleeping in her bed after a long week of reconnaissance.

"Should we tell him?" The blue haired ask, taking her seat. She knew her boss would not answer her claim, but she still had to make her point.

"No... He probably already knows it and if he doesn't, it will be even more fun for us."

"But we aren't supposed to..." The blue-haired was spooked; it was their very reason for existing.

"And we will but first, I need to know what that man is planning; he is weak but far too cunning." The white one gritted her teeth. "And it's not like that little princess can learn how to use it. At best, it will just eat her." A mad smile came back to her face as quickly when she thought about what was going to come.

"Well I guess you are right. Still, I can't believe he was right when he said the darkness would come." Their master had talked about that the moment after they had encountered; it was the main reason they were still here.

"And that's also why you should just do what he says for now." The white-haired tried to move her leg - her ankle ensnared by a shackle - once again without success. "And I still can't break free from those shackles. How did he even find them anyway? Did you find anything?"

"I still don't know." The blue-haired said sheepishly

"Well, it wasn't as if there was a chance you could know anything, idiot"

"I am _not_ an Idiot".

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think of this story in your review.

Thank go to AlphaWold45 or the Beta.

A/N: As you may have guessed The Valliere line is complex ( just like a real Noble family in fact) Most are like in as can be found in the Wikia, apart for Two changes.

1-They received Royal blood twice. Once Long ago, which resulted in the creation of House Valiere, and the Second three generations ago.

Louise Great-grandfather and Henrietta great-grandfather are the same. He is the Father of Philip III de Tristain and Safran de la Valiere. Safran's mother was the only surviving heir of the Valiere house ( She had a brother but he died without children during a skirmish against the Von-Zerbst which had stolen his fiancee) She did get married around then but never had any children with the understanding man her parent had wed her to ( Count des Orniere , yes that Orniere, I said he was understanding right).

2-Safran only had two Sons, his eldest married Robespierre III's youngest sister ( Charlotte Orleans' great aunt) and inherited the title of de la Valiere, by the second, little is known, It's said he was disowned for being useless at magic, others say he became a priest, another that he married into one of the lesser noble family in the duchy, there is even that silly rumor that he got on the other side of the frontier and married one of the Zerbst daughters.

Thankfully Safran himself and Safran's son were really good at what they did so the slight disgrace was quickly forgotten. In truth the only one who knows he ever existed is Catleya as she did some search when she was young to find what happened to the one without talent in her family as she was worried for her little sister.

So yep, IF the Galian royal family were to die the Valiere would have a claim. Just like Henrietta have a claim to the kingship of Albion, as much as she as one to Tristain if the Valiere disappear. But for now she is happy being Henrietta des Ornieres Knight of Tristain. ( They gave her that land so that she still had something, but she doesn't care, and it's near the main Valiere territory; the only closer being the La Fontaine which is the land upon which the manor is.)

Fragment of Ring


	5. Chapter 5

Here I present You the fifth chapter. This is the first fight scene I write so I would like feedback so that the true Fights can be really what they should be.

Guest 9/16/13 : Poor Halkeginia indeed but you should have known it earlier, remember Louise is one with NachtWal

Yuri-Hime-Chan and other's: yes I know I need a Beta, But I can't find one, that's why I repeat if anyone reading this can do it I will really be grateful.

Poliamida : The reasons the Valiere don't like the "Church" will be expanded on later that I can tell. And Josette doesn't exist. ( Except when she does)

Yeza Nairomof, edboy4926, Tama Saga and the others : Thank you for your review . I am doing my best. By the way Yeza what do you mean about the blurb? The resume of the title in itself? Because I don't think I can change the resume, not without spoiler.

Now on with the chapter.

A disclaimer : I do not own ZnT/Foz .Neither do I own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

**The Book of Void**

**Chapter 5**

Once dinner ended, Henrietta bid Louise farewell. Unlike her, Henrietta was a third year which meant that she had to attend her regular classes today even though she'd received some leniency due to her rather exceptional talents and status as Louise's main bodyguard.

As for Louise, today was the last day the second years had to get to know their familiars. From tomorrow on, she had to resume classes. Well, officially at least. That being said, it didn't mean she did not have any work to do today. For her, getting to know your familiar meant training with your familiars.

She already had a rundown of the theoretical during her meal and now that she had time, Shamal and Signum had decided to let her show them what she knew. Usually Louise would have taken offense to be almost ordered to come to the grounds Shamal had found earlier but it was a special case because for one, her Shamal and Signum were far more skilled than herself and will be able to help her improve and for two, they really did remind her of her own parents, ones she didn't get to see as often as she'd like.

So, once they were sure no one had followed them, they left the Academy grounds. To most people, entering without being noticed by the Academy was virtually impossible but for her, it was merely child's play. Let's just say that a lone spell from the Book did have a lot of use.

She and the now human Signum made their way to the clearing telepathically guided by Shamal. But dear Founder's, that clearing was far. They had been walking - read running - as Signum had insisting it was a good warm-up, for 30 minutes and they had just barely entered the forest.

"Signum... I really wish you were bigger in your bird-form..." Louise complained while following the Pink-haired knight. Unlike Shamal's armor, Signum's looked heavier made of thick plates and other metallic pieces but, even so they were running at a respectable speed, she didn't seem the least bit tired. NachtWal said they weren't human, but now she had her proof. As for her, she was about to collapse sweating rivers down her face, back, and everywhere else.

"Hum... Now that you mention it, I think I may have one. I can't say with absolute certainty because I've never tried. Zafira had a bigger form for when he needed to evacuate our previous masters." Signum answered as she effortlessly sidestepped a tree.

"Why didn't you use it? At least, until we got to the forest." Louise couldn't believe what she had heard.

"As I said, it's better to exercise and, while I can see some use in flying on me, for now you need to get back in shape. While your stamina is commendable for a youngling such as yourself, you'll need expand it so you don't end up dead tired in a real combat situation." Signum said knowingly. Glancing back, Signum saw her master's face red with exertion and generally wading through the forest like some type of injured animal. Feeling irritation gather on her brow, she gently rubbed her finger against her throbbing face and took deep calming breaths.

"Master, why in the world didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I didn't think it would be that... far..." Louise wheezed out. "I…I didn't want…to lose you either."

"You should have asked me to slow down. Remember, you are the master which means you set the pace. That fact still remains even though you are my student. You have to push yourself to become better, but you must also listen to your body. Remember that from now on." Signum said as she walked toward her. She had apparently wished to give her a lesson before they had even begun. Placing a hand on her head, she gave it a small rub and promptly ignored the scathing look Louise shot at her. "According to Shamal," Signum said as she walked away from Louise's fuming form, "we're just 500 meters from her and the clearing."

The small pinkette, not really wanting to get lost in the forest - a feat even some of Academy's most experienced and longtime guards haven't managed to break -, briskly walked towards her demonic familiar, angry scowl still in place.

Catching up, she let out a relieved sigh to see they had finally reached their training ground. Something was…off with this place. "So, this is it...it's as good of a place as any other." Louise said, recognizing the clearing.

She hadn't noticed when Shamal had sent her the image but now that she got a firsthand look, it turned out that she knew the damn clearing after all. To the right was a small river where one could bath if they didn't venture far from the shore for in the middle it turned rather deep. To the left, everywhere you could find rocks and stumps of trees that had visibly met unnatural assault. One could guess it was caused by some blast thank to craters which over time had gotten filled up here and there. Another perfectly reasonable assumption would be that a battle between mages had taken place and the land was still bearing the stigma.

"Is there a problem with this place?" Signum asked as she walked toward the blond sitting on a rock.

"None. If anything, this place makes me want to learn even more." Louise declared, clenching her fist as emphasis. This was the place where her fate had changed once before, here once again by her own choosing, it will change anew with her grabbing it confidently by the reigns.

Shamal and Signum watched as their master was engulfed in flames of passion. Deciding better than to ask Signum looked at her fellow pink-hair and said simply, "Remember that we are here for you." After what seemed like an eternity, Signum finally broke eye contact and said with light blush powdering her cheeks, "Shamal is better with the whole, eh,emotional thing."

Yep, Louise had already guessed that much. Nevertheless, she was glad of Signum's show of support. Shamal, who'd been busy doing something on the boulder she'd been sitting on, got up and walked to them. "So, Master. How do you find this clearing? You'd seem to be on fire a couple of seconds ago." There was slight worry coloring the blonde's voice.

Was she that transparent?

"Great...but next time I won't try to follow Signum pace. I think I died a little on the way here." Louise slumped down against a tree. Now that they'd reached their destination, she noticed that she truly had done too much.

"Well I guess that means Signum already taught you some restraint." Shamal smiled teasingly at her. Louise nodded slowly. It wasn't the first time someone taught her by example, and, like last time, she did not like it at all. "Now, you really must remember that it applies to magic as well. Overstraining yourself can lead to you being unable to use magic anymore. While I don't think there are many spells out of your reach, you shouldn't use too many spells at a time too often either. I already told you about the link between your body and the magic right?" Shamal said with a tilt of her head.

"Yes that you did." Louise said. "And seeing how tired I am right now I think I will follow your instructions from now on." It had taken some time to get her breathing regular and she could feel her heartbeat slowing down but if Signum had not slowed down earlier when she did, she might have collapsed out of exhaustion. "So, what are you going to teach me now?" She said while bringing her knee up and resting her chin on it.

"Well..." Shamal said sitting crisscross on the ground in front Louise. "While I was waiting you, I read a little more about your system of magic. I think we should start with basics, mathematics."

"What?" Louise said confused. "I can understand they might be useful for some specialties, but how are they the base?" She was waiting for an esoteric theory about how to use her power, not another lecture.

"It's not used as heavy as in some magical styles like Mid-childan but Belkans still use it a lot. You have to calculate your magic's trajectories even before you cast it as well as the power you put into it then you have to adjust them during their use. In fact, that's why Devices are necessary for high level magics." Shamal explained but, to Louise, it didn't make much sense.

**_"We help managing the output and trajectory trough the time and space. The mage handle the rough parts and Devices do the fine managements."_** NachtWal intervened, giving her interpretation.

"I still don't get it." Louise said plainly. Shamal's face fell a bit. "But," she continued, "if you say that's necessary, I will believe you. Besides, I am not up for any training for now anyway. Maybe if you explain it some more I'll get it."

And like that, the course of the morning was decided. Louise proved herself to be a wonderful student to the pleasure of her Familiars, quick to absorb information presented in terms she understood and attentive. When midday came around, she even got to try making a magical sphere under Shamal instructions.

At first, she insisted to try just with her wand, trying to handle the calculations herself but it quickly became apparent that while the theory was easy - far easier that she had thought at first at least - the practice was radically different. Still before midday, she had managed to at least make a little sphere in front of her wand... before it promptly exploded along with the wand.

"Master, are you alright?" Shamal shouted as she scrambled to Louise's side. The poor girl had been blown back several meters from the shock wave.

"Yes... I think." The pinkette tried to move her limbs and in doing so noticed the lump of exploded wood in her hand. "But I think my wand is done for. Looks like I will have to use you for the rest of the day, NachtWal."

**_"That's what I am here for master. I cannot comprehend why you insisted on using that wand."_** Was it jealousy she was hearing?

"One, I have to be able to cast magic with a wand if I want to pass it off as normal magic. Two, I need to be able to defend myself without you. Three, the clothes are far too flashy." Louise retorted, taking the hand Shamal offered.

**_"Flashy as it may be, this is the one you chose. You will be able to modify it later, once you learn more about magic. As for being able to cast without me, while I comprehend the intent, must I remind you that I am you?"_** NachtWal said, tone making it clear she was displeased Louise had forgotten that fact.

'She' didn't seem like the type to get mad about that kind of thing but, then again, how could someone know what goes on in the mind of a symbiotic magical abomination. Even so, Louise made a mental note; just to be sure NachtWal doesn't decide she wanted to be remembered by taking control of her once more. "Still looks like explosion will always follow me in whatever I do." She said with a huff.

"You are still growing master. Your magical core must still be unstable." Shamal said sympathetically before her entire body seemed to light up with excitement. "Then again, I've never seen someone manage to cast a shooter with just a lump of wood as foci." Shamal said her, But there was something strange about it.

"Single lump of wood?" Louise said incredulously. "It was made by the best wand maker in all Tristain and is custom made to resist my usual... volatility." Louise was ashamed to admit it but she was pretty sure she had exhausted at least one full forest in exploded or "lost" wands since she was young. In fact, that one didn't even last three months.

"It was finely sculpted and there were enchantments to make it sturdier and able to resist decay, burning or physical damages, yes but it was still just a finely chosen lump of wood." Louise was ready to argue but Shamal looked pretty sure of her assessment plus she really didn't have a counterargument.

"You are sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive. Other than being the healer of our group, I am the specialist in magic items as the one who make these magic rechargers." In Shamal's hand there was a bunch of small metallic cylinders. Louise took two of them, one of them open, but didn't see anything inside.

"Those are magical rechargers? What do you need there for? Will you make some for me?" Louise said curiously. From the name, Louise could assume that those things could make up for a lack of willpower, or mana as Shamal called it but she couldn't see how such a small thing could contain the power given to them by god.

"We use them to give a boost to our powers, in order to use more powerful spells. I doubt I will have to make some for you but I know I will need them for using Laevatein. I am not as strong as Signum, nor am I much of a fighter so I need to prepare more than normal to make up for the difference until I finish training with it." Shamal said while fondling with the sword on her pendant.

"Uh…Shamal? Your runes are glowing."

"I see..."

"Those runes give you artifact's understanding if I recall. Doesn't it would help with Laevatein?" Louise had read about that in the Book and she was pretty sure Shamal sword qualified as an artifact.

"It helps me yes. I understand how to use it to cast spells more efficiently in each of its forms but it doesn't help me to fight with it. The knowledge is in my brain, ways to fight with it that even Signum might not know but my muscles just aren't accustomed to the physical requirements to properly wield it." Shamal visibly deflated when she said that. "I need to learn the basics first, just like you." She said with a light smile.

"I see. I suppose it means we'll learn together." Louise already imagined she'd have to fight against the master that was Signum, fighting against Shamal would probably be a walk in the park compared to that.

"You will once I have test out your skill level." Signum said. She turned to see her pink haired familiar coming through the bush. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her for a while.

"Where were you, Signum?" Louise asked.

"I was back at the academy bringing your lunches. You won't be able to fight on an empty stomach." Signum said presenting them with two earthenware plates. "It's not poisoned."

"Ah, so it's already this late. Thank you." Louise shot Signum a smile and took her plate. Shamal did the same. "Also, did you really check the food for poison?"

Signum gave Louise a disappointed look. "Oh master…you're killing me."

Shamal let out a small laugh. "Don't worry Signum. She'll learn sooner or later." Turning to Louise, she said, "Enjoy your lunch, master. Signum is not the type to slack off even in training." Seeing her master apprehension she added "I can go in first if you wish. That way you will see what it'll be like."

"Thank you, but I have to go in first." Louise replied. She was truly grateful for her blonde knight's offer but she wanted see what she had to improve on her physical skills so she could finally begin to use her magic. She then turned to Signum. "Will it be a magic fight or just sword training?"

"We will do both. I want to see how you fight with magic first then I'll instruct you on how to use it more effectively in battle so you do not tire as quickly or easily."

"I thought so...my mother said the exact same thing to me when I was younger." Louise said. As time went on, she'd begun to notice the similarities between the two women. It probably was why, even thought she had summoned her only one day ago, she already had gained a deep respect for her.

"Your mother is wise. I hope I can meet with the one who trained you too." Signum said. Her pink knight was a fighter first and foremost so sentiments didn't surprise her at all. Although, thinking about the combination of her and her mother's eagerness on the battlefield was probably the scariest thing she could think about right now. Well, apart from seeing what NachtWal was really capable of once unleashed.

"You will, believe me. The first thing she will want to do once I explain everything will be to test you. She has personally trained every high-class fighter in Tristain at least once during their tenures and she will want to test the talents of her two new Knights." The pinkette assured the woman. Her mother was the former captain of the Manticore knights and the main proponent of bolstering Tristain's defense ever since taking the throne.

"Need I remain you that we are your Knight, not hers." Signim said with a hint of exasperation. "Nevertheless, her actions are commendable."

That show of allegiance truly solaced Louise's heart. After what had happened to her before, she valued fidelity of people above all else. As NachtWal had said, the knights were the most faithful guardians she could wish for...along with Henrietta of course.

...

* * *

Once Louise finished her meal, she got up and turned to her knight. "I am ready." She said confidently.

Signum didn't move. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked expectantly. The two stood there unmoving, the wind passing over the field. Seeing Louise's lost expression, she sighed. "I said we're starting off with a magic fight right? See? I am already in my armor. Why aren't you in yours?"

"Do I really have to?" Louise whined. "I was hoping I'd have some time to get used to it first."

"That's what training is for, Master." Signum said in her teacher voice. "To get a feeling of your full capacities as well as your limitations." Louise couldn't help but dislike the feelings she felt when merging with NacthWal. It made her far too aware that 'she' was right. Although… she did like the feeling of power that came with it.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after she got used to it.' she thought to herself reassuringly. "NachtWal, Set-Up." Louise said. Not a second later, she felt the strange entity wrapping around her body and in her core.

"Good." Sigum said approvingly. Turning to the blonde, she said, "Shamal, could…" She didn't even get the time to finish her sentence before Shamal placed multiple barriers around them. "Thanks. Our Master is strong and we both know how inexperienced mage - especially strong ones - tend to manifest their powers in unusual ways."

"You're right. She easily understood the principles we taught her earlier but the actual application of the magic didn't seem to stabilize. Her powers seem to be…volatile." Shamal said from the other side of the clearing under a strange green light. The word [Panzerschild] came to Louise's mind. Like the first time the link between her and her familiars had gotten so strong in this state that she got involuntary information from it.

If it was simply knowledge, she wouldn't complain but, since the knowledge came from 'her' mind, it probably meant that their minds were fusing and that was really unsettling to her.

Deciding not to think about it for now, Louise asked Signum if they could start. "Can we go at it now? I want to see what I can do." She said as she experimentally spun her left spear and flexed her two arms, establishing her range of motion. She knew how to fight with a sword but not with two handed and certainly not when they were attached to her wrists. She couldn't do anything about it now.

"We will remain earthbound for now. You can start when you're ready." Louise took note that Shamal had gone flying when Signum said the fight would be confined to the ground which most likely meant that Signum planned to use all the ground. If her Rune name was any indication, she was glad to know no permanent damage would be done to the forest around.

A wild-fire would not be a good thing.

Louise reviewed the list of spells she had mastered. Along with her miscasts Teleport and Shooter were the only spells she really knew with an acceptable degree of proficiency. She could've found some easy-to-learn spells in the book but she didn't have any more time for that.

The first thing she did was to use body reinforcement charms her mother had taught her, reducing the impact of the blasts and blows. Then she used a basic speed enhancing spell her mother used constantly and made sure was drilled into her head stating sometimes speed is better than power, a lesson she had taken to heart. Power was instead redirected into smaller more concentrated blows causing substantially more damage while avoiding receiving them. At least that was the theory.

Once it was done, she readied herself and, using one of her arm blades as Focus, cast a failed fireball with as much power as she could.

'BOOM'

She idly noticed that the explosion had been much hotter than usual. Only dirt should have been kicked up, creating a screen she could've use to launch a surprise attack but the second she jumped into the cloud, she began to sweat bullets. Considering Signum was a Fire mage, Louise had to assume that it was her doing.

Sweeping her arm-sword in a downward arc, she found that Signum was not where she had been a second ago. Noticing minute movement in the corner of her eye, Louise dissipated the dirt screen with a Gale miscast which, of course, ended with an explosion but with an added burst of wind.

The actual explosion missed but the stronger-than-usual shock wave took Signum in the side, throwing her aim off and embedded her blade in the ground.

Signum quickly yanked her sword free and immediately aimed for Louise's stomach. Louise's eyes widened. Acting on reflex, she brought her blade up and the two weapons locked. Since Signum was both larger and stronger the fact that Louise wasn't sent to the ground with the powerful blow was more than enough proof the Knight was holding back.

She had asked Louise to do her best but had not said she would, a thing she greatly appreciated.

Still, she wondered where Signum had found that blade. But she did not have the time to ponder it. Signum was already getting ready for another assault.

The fire haired woman leaped back and launched herself bringing her sword over her head before thrusting it down. Louise ducked to the side as fast as she could. The assault didn't stop there. Signum forced the petite woman to use the other blade, blocking a swing from the right which sent her sliding.

"Your reflexes are good master but don't forget I have more strength." Louise knew that Signum was giving her advice but she just couldn't see it. It was obvious that she was stronger. She really did not want to take one of those- "Ugh." Once more Louise was forced to block an incoming swipe to her elbow thus forcing her to kneel.

Signum was upping the strength of her hits Louise realized. If she kept adding more force to the blows, soon enough, Louise wouldn't be able to parry anymore.

Nevertheless, Louise still tried to land a hit on the knight using her fixed weapons, her height, and her speed but Signum's strength was too much for her to overcome. Louise was sent back flying whereas the knight took hits and seemed to shrug it off.

"Master, this is also magic training." Shamal's bell-like voice resounded throughout the field. Louise glanced at the blonde hair's smiling face. Seeing a flash of light, she realized her mistake - taking her eyes off her opponent was something fighters were never supposed to do.

Louise reminded of the fact she was a mage first and foremost, as Signum was coming toward her, cast her favorite spell. "Teleport."

Louise had already seen she was faster than her knight. If she could keep her at a sufficient distance, she may have more of a chance to survive their little bout.

"Gale! Gale! Gale!" Louise yelled. She chained the failed wind spell and while they were supposed to hinder Signum's progression, the knight evaded them quite handily.

Louise didn't let that stop her. She took advantage of Signum's slightly diverted attention and started a longer, more powerful spell. She knew it would be risky but the only aspect where she could prevail in magic was in its strength.

"Fireball." Louise said. When Signum had finally caught up to her, Louise unleash her strongest miscast. The explosion resounded in her ears and she felt an oppressive heat hitting her face. This time she was sure she'd hit her target. Louise made sure she didn't lose sight of her opponent this time.

The problem was that her miscast could not do much but create a concussive force. That was why she needed to be at point-blank. At this distance, the shock had been enough to break Signum's blade and disorient her long enough for Louise to prepare the Shooter Shamal had taught her.

"Shoot." Louise said without hesitation. Louise directed the perfectly stable white orb of magic to Signum's head attempting to knock her.

"[PANZERSCHILD]" Louise heard Signum shout her first spell of the match which was followed by a succession of detonations.

The presence of the shield meant that her strategy had failed. Not one to allow one failure to stop her Louise still chained up on the next spell. "Shoot." This time, she willingly directed the two dozen magical spheres to descend from the sky in direction of the knight.

"That's the spirit, Master." Shamal yelled. Signum in all her unrelenting glory was already coming at her this time with fire coiling around what remained of the blade. "[Siden Issen]"

"Wah..." Louise barely managed to evade the first blow, jumping to the right and prepared to cast a new spell. Signum, anticipating her next move, was ready and rushed the pinkette with an underhanded swing. Louise was sent flying all the way to the river when she turned to block the strike. The metal on her upper body vibrated at the jarring impact. Her ringing ears just barely registered her knight's incantation for another spell. "[Karyuu Iseen]"

"That hurt." Louise complained to herself. Knowing the fight wouldn't end there; she quickly dragged herself from the water and looked at the other side of the clearing while chanting a quick teleport. As she materialized, she heard an explosion coming from where she had been.

Shaking her head clear, she saw a pink flash already coming in her direction. "Shoot!" Louise cried out, summoning a dozen of the spheres where the flash had been. Scanning the clearing, she searched to see if her opponent changed her location and, like an experienced soldier, she had.

Only the handle remained of Signum's sword. In the place of the blade was a thin, three-centimeter wide purple flame but it was enough to send Louise stumble back on her ass and make the blades on her wrists retract.

Wincing at the pain, she ignored it in favor of gaining as much distance between her and her opponent. Making use of her shield-like glove, she intercepted what could have been the final blow with her left hand. Seeing an opportunity, Louise immediately unfolded the red blade on her right wrist and swung it, melding it with another trick her mother had made her learn. "Wind Blade."

Usually, the Wind blade was just that, a blade made a pressurized air but in her case, it was something else entirely. Each of her spells exploded the second it was cast with more or less the equivalent amount power of the original spell. In this case, however, the energy of the wind had already been gathered before the spell failed, directing a focused, high-powered explosion at the tip of her foci, her blade.

Just managing to pass under Signum's guard, the blast sent the knight flying on the river's shore. Louise heard the sound of woman connecting to the ground. Internally, she celebrated. She had finally succeeded in getting a real blow on her.

Signum, another stubborn individual, was up on her feet in a flash and Louise could see different scenarios running through her mind.

Uneasy at what the older woman had planned for her, Louise took stock of herself. She could feel her magic was alright but she was starting to feel all the small cuts Signum had managed to give her when she was eluding her slashes.

Unlike her Knight, she didn't have any barriers around her, only the jacket. That was great and all but it wasn't enough against something that could cut a rock as if it was butter.

**_"I can help you with that you know."_** NachtWal told her and like the rest of this state she found it far too near. She had not noticed it yesterday as NachtWal had only talked at loud but, now that she paid attention, NachtWal's words felt like she was thinking them herself. **_"That's because they are but that is a completely different issue."_**

_"__NachtWal…I've completely forgot about you."_

**_"_****_Yes. You did so completely after you summoned your barrier jacket." _**'She' said almost resigned.

Louise felt kind of bad. No matter how creepy NachtWal was, she was pretty sure that she still had feelings. _"Sorry…"_

**_"_****_I'll get used to it…" _**

Louise chuckled nervously and decided to turn her attention at a more pressing issue. _"Signum, can we take a break for now? NachtWal is explaining something to me." _Louise called out, her right arm-blade still drawn incase her knight didn't hear or chose not allow her her break.

_"... I'll let you this time; you already did well by managing to land blows strong enough to break off my swords' entire blade. Keep this in mind, although I'll allow you to take a breather, in a real fight, you'll have to listen to NachtWal while fighting back. Understood?" _Signum replied, purple fire disappearing.

_"Yes, yes." _Louise said dismissively. She glanced at Signum with a smile playing on her lips. Signum chuckled slightly. _"I know that but then again that's what training is for, right?"_ Signum nodded in acceptance_. "Beside, I'm not used to the whole telepathy thing enough to fight with it. For now, I would just hurt myself trying."_ She continued, retracting the blade into its' rightful place.

_"Well, you can do it just fine under normal circumstances but it's true that we don't want you hurt more than necessary."_ If it hadn't been said with real concern, Louise might have thought that she wanted her hurt. _"I'll talk with Shamal about training you to use it while you sort out what 'she' wants but don't take too long. If you do, your body will loosen up and then you'll lose your rhythm."_

_"Ok."_ Louise cut the link. _"So what were we talking about?"_

**_"How I could help you with your defense problem, Master."_** 'She' answered as the fact came back to Louise's mind. She also remembered that 'she' had just implied they had the same thought.

_"And, what did you meant...? Ah yes. So what can...? Ok. This is really starting to creep me out."_ The moment she thought to ask a question, the answer came from that part of her that was NachtWal. Still, going beyond the freak factor, what she'd learned almost made up for it. _"You're sure your right?"_ She still had to ask.

**_"We can't read the Void's part of the Book yet and we are not one enough for the other spells to enter your mind without learning and practice manually. A human mind alone doesn't have the powerful enough mental capacity for that but we can speed up that process._**" That was the idea she ... 'she'… they… whatever had.

Using the unique link to NachtWal to 'read' her the spells she needed in the book was starting to look like the best and simplest choice.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 'She' had already proven that, with her help, Louise could juggle the magic Shamal had labeled as volatile.

"I wonder if it's a Void's thing." Louise remarked aloud.

"What are you talking about, Master? Is there a problem or can we go at it again?" Signum asked another fireproof blade already in hand. The first had withstood the knight's casting, but it had not taken Louise miscast at all.

"It's alright, I think. But where did those blades come from?" Louise asked, tilting her head to one side. Of course she knew of blades enchanted to handle more heat than they'd normaly - most soldiers were equipped with one - but not many were used as foci.

"Those? I got them from your friend when I got our meal." Signum said as she pointed to the pack where she had withdrawn the lame in her hand. "I asked her if she had training blades that wouldn't melt under a lot of heat and she gave me these."

Louise looked at the pack. There must have enough in it to arm her whole class and then some. "..."

Signum probably saw she was still perplexed because she followed with, "At first I thought that one would suffice but she insisted I took the pack. Now I know why." The knight said pointing at the remains of the first sword.

"So they're training blades? You really meant it when you said you can cast without anything…" Louise was curious about that. Earlier Shamal had said her wand was just a lump of wood. Did anything could be a focus or were her familiars' ability due to the fact they weren't humans?

"Yes, But you already witnessed Shamal do the same right?" Now that she thought about it, she was almost sure she hadn't. Although she couldn't be sure for the flight because she was looking elsewhere, she hadn't seen her use anything to call up the barriers

"Is anyone able to that? Use magic without any foci? Shamal said that my wand was just a lump of wood but she did say it was a focus." Louise was curious. She knew her mother was able to cast without her wand but she always believed it was due to her being that she was.

"Well... Not everyone. Anyone with enough latent power and dedication can but it comes with time and affinity. For example, I can only use around 10 spells without one and I can't use them at full power if I'm not in my war form." Signum explained to her charge. "But enough with that for now, if you are ready, let's see what you come up with."

"Yah, yah." Louise said while listening to background lecture from her 'inner voice'.

"And this time," Signum said with a stern voice, "I won't hold back as much." Signum unsheathed her sword, instantly entrapped in purple fire. She pointed the blade in Louise's direction. "[Yaketsuku yō..." The knight called out. Louise was already ready to dodge as she couldn't see any trace of Signum spell.

Believing it was yet another boost to her flames, Louise chose to continue her move to move back, gathering power for her own offense.

Suddenly the knight seemed to blindly throw her blade, pointing to the ground, "...Hari]" Louise hadn't noticed the small glowing triangle which had appeared in front of the knight until one of them appeared right in front of her.

"[Star Shield]" Louise said frantically. It was th only barrier spell NachtWal had time to read her up on during their little break . She was still iffy with it, what with it being her first try and all, but those doubts were expelled in an instant. As the kicked up dirt began to settle, the clearing air revealed that the barrier managed to hold off most of the assault. There were not one but dozens of flaming swords coming from the ground and embedded into the barrier, stopping them mere centimeters from her face.

Louise looked wide-eyed at the burning tips before turning to Signum's smirking face. She had a hell of a way to make a point.

...

* * *

_'Star Shield? Why did it have to be that one?' _ Signum thought as she continued to bea- uh, test her masters' capacity. The first bout had been interesting but Signum had quickly seen that while Louise was great with offence, she really needed to bolter her defense. It surprised her that Shamal had not made the teenager learn that first.

The healer would later answer that she had assumed the master had at least a decent one given the constant threats to her life.

Wanting to test her defensive capabilities was one of the reasons she even started with that particular spell.

The star shield was a rare one and for good reason. Although, she mused, it was perfect as long as she fought this world's magic but she, as a warrior, had to show her it wouldn't always work when encountering other types of magic.

As she saw Louise was starting to come back to her senses, Signum leaped in to action. Leaving the magically charged blade in the ground, she grabbed a naked sword from the ground nearby and leapt above her opponent, drew the sword behind her head and casted another spell. "[Karyuu Issen]"

The blade, one of lesser quality, couldn't maintain a significant amount of magic and as such the needles quickly ran out, giving Louise enough time to turn around and drop to the ground.

Signum tried to follow through with a kick but retreated, seeing the star-shaped magical diagram forming in front of Louise's own weapon soon followed by another shout. "[Destiny shooters]"

The white orbs were no less numerous than the first time. She quickly evaded them by leaping to the side then, once the orbs could no longer hit her, she jumped at Louise, who was coming at her with a small smile on her lips.

As in the first bout, they found themselves fighting one blade against another with an added twist of some throwing of either fire or balls of concentrated energy when they separated.

Whoever had trained Louise was a good teacher as she moved gracefully even when she was clearly outmatched. Nevertheless, she projected her moves, wasted her energy on unnecessary movements and left herself open to attack. Contrary to Louise, Signum's whole being was created to fight with a sword. The only reason her Master was still standing was because Signum was still holding back, even if not that much. Well, that and her master wasn't pulling any punches when it came to magic. Her aim was awful but each time she did land a hit, Signum could feel it even through both Panzerchild and Panzergeist. Even so Louise did not show the faintest sign of magical deprivation.

If what NachtWal had said was true, her master's linker core could hold a full month at this rhythm without the slightest problem.

That was not the case for her body. Even if she was trained, Louise remained a noble and signs of physical strain were beginning to show. She was getting slower and only used her right arm to fight, the other having been struck hard earlier in their fight.

Seeing that, Signum didn't dodge when Louise came at her. Instead, she went on the offensive and, Louise being as light as she was, the hit was sufficient enough for her to fly three meters back.

"It's the end, master..." Signum said as she walked toward her fallen master.

"No..." Louise answered struggling to her feet. At first Signum thought it was just Louise's stubborn pride but suddenly, she found herself encircled by countless white, star shaped sigils.

Instinctively, she knew even if they managed to hit her they wouldn't cause too much damage but she still wanted to minimize the impact by flying up. Big red wing grew out of her back without warning. "What the..." Half a second after taking flight, each sigils released there shooters and they soared after her so fast she didn't have enough time to raise her shields.

She managed to dodge most of them but a dozen or so made contact knocking her down next her master.

"... Now... it's the end." Signum heard her Louise saying weakly. As Signum turned her head to the side, she saw that her protégé was too exhausted to even lift her head. "So ... How was I?"

Right. Signum had almost forgotten she was supposed to appraise her masters' skills.

She took some second to find her words. Sitting up, she said plainly, "You're no warrior master."

"I know, right" The girl answered downcast.

"You shouldn't be this exhausted; not even with the blows I gave you..."

Louise remained silent, staring at the sky.

"And you will need practice your aim." At that her Master winced. She had most likely noticed it herself.

"But this was your first time against a true knight like me. Under the circumstances, you did well. I am truly honored to be your knight and your instructor." Signum finished, giving out a hand for her master to get up.

"It's a pleasure. I know you'll serve me right." Louise said taking the hand that was given out for her. Shamal was already down and immediately started healing her.

"We should go back now. I can already see the Moons." The healer said while she looked over Louise's leg.

"Ugh... I'm starting to fall asleep I'm so tired." Louise complained, leaning heavily on Signum. Glancing at the taller pinkette, she said, "You did not forget your promise right?"

"I did say I would fly you back." Signum answered as she delicately took her master in her arms.

Shamal sighed "... I guess it'll be easier to treat you back in the room. I will see you there."

"You're not coming with us?" Signum was surprised. They should always move together when they could.

"I'll be right behind you. I just have to clean up our mess." Shamal replied, pointing toward the dishes and the pack of sword.

"Ok." Signum said. "I'll be waiting for you."

Shamal gave her a smile. "I know you will."

Giving the blond one last look, Signum took flight, wings hooting out of her back and flapped them hard, easily lifting the pair from the ground. She too had to train; she probably could have dodged earlier if she had known how to use her wings. And she was almost sure Shamal had also noticed her claws.

...

Later in the night, when the Moons were alone in the sky, a lone blue dragon landed in the court, letting its rider down.

The rider, a diminutive girl with blue hair, had a rather long day. Her target had started to move early in the morning and, once she'd hit the forest, she had lost their trace.

She had caught a glance of pink haired woman around noon but had been unable to follow her.

And then, as she was going out to feed her dragon, she had seen her yet again along with her target. The woman was flying… with wings. Red wings, the same color as her target's "familiar".

This one was nowhere to be seen just as the first one because, yes, she had concluded that the hydra she had seen yesterday and the Falcon weren't the same. She would have had Sylphid follow her around but the princess's guard was too paranoid to allow the dragon trailing behind their beloved princess for so long and she didn't want to risk blowing her cover.

Oh she certainly knew she was a knight but that too was a cover when you thought about it.

Still she didn't know what to do. On one hand she had to report to her superior, and had already done so in a way, but on the other hand... there was something going in the higher sphere and she could just maybe use it to her advantage. After all there was no way "SHE" wouldn't get interested in magical power that the blue knight couldn't recognize. It was her main reason for working with her Superior after all.

But whatever happened, time was of the essence if she wanted to do something for the fumes of war was at the horizon, and her target would get involved in it.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.

The Chapter was Beta By Alphawolf45.

Fragment of Ring


End file.
